In the Heat of the Moment
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Mai's vacation is overrun by a new case, and the SPR team is heading for a mysterious Hot Spring. What sinister evil will they confront in this tainted, tropical paradise?
1. Vacation All I ever wanted!

Here is my first Ghost Hunt story, In the Heat of the Moment. Please enjoy, and feel free to let me know what you think…

Standard Disclaimer applies – I do not own anything!

* * *

In the Heat of the Moment

Chapter 1 – Vacation…All I ever wanted...

July - Day 1

Mai opened the door to SPR at exactly 7: 03 a.m., struggling to hold back another yawn. _It is too early in the morning…._ She hauled her duffel bag inside, and set it down with a thump.

"You are late Mai I did say seven at the very latest." Her boss's supercilious voice cut into her thoughts. She turned around to see everyone already seated. With a murmured apology she sat, letting Naru fill everyone in on the case.

"This is a serious case. Tamoe Ishihiro owns an Onsen Ryokan, hot springs resort that people are disappearing from." Naru let that part sink in, and then he continued. "His wife Yumi is half- scared out of her mind, and they are ready to lose the business if we can't solve the case."

He gave everyone a severe look before he continued. "There have been three separate disappearances since the Tamoes' purchased the place, just over a year ago. According to the witness statements, the victims' were using the hot springs at the time."

Mai's eyes widened with fear. "But Naru, how can people vanish while bathing?"

Naru glanced at her with a haughty smirk. "Why do you think I took this case?" He did not give her time to formulate an answer, and instead began issuing orders.

--------

Mai sat next to Bou-san, as he drove through the outskirts of Tokyo. They were currently following Lin and Naru. Lin drove the SPR van at a decent pace, weaving through traffic. Bou-san followed him easily in his little white car.

Bou-san had asked her specifically to sit up front, rather than Ayako. Mai wondered what was going on between the two. Ayako, Masako, and John were sitting behind her and the monk, carrying on a quiet conversation.

Mai looked in her side mirror, to see a quickly disappearing downtown. With a sigh, she thought about all of things she had planned before; before her vacation was over run with a new case. She closed her eyes and thought back to the day before, when it had all started….

… … …

Taniyama Mai sighed with relief. The teacher had just released them for their first big break of the school year. She gazed out the window, glancing at the humid, sunny weather. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. _I have to stop by work today…then the rest of July is mine. _

Mai smiled at the thought of relaxing, as students rushed around her. She grabbed her bag, joining the mass of moving bodies.

When she exited the building, the intense wave of heat engulfed her. _Tokyo is hot this summer... S_o hot, in fact, she could see the heat shimmering in the air. She made her way towards the Shibuya District.

Mai finally reached the Office of S.P.R. Shibuya Psychic Research. It had been her home away from home for over a year. She glanced up at the building with a small smile. _Has it already been that long since I first met everyone?_

Mai thought back to the time when she first met all the random people that had become like family to her. She had met her aloof boss first. Naru was quite possibly the most conceited person she had ever met, but found her face flaming at the thought of his good looks, and the crush she secretly had on him.

Takigawa Houshou or Bou-san, as everyone called him, was a part-time Monk, and a full-time bassist in a rock band. She viewed him as an older brother, and he seemed to return the sentiment. He could be highly annoying in a cute way. Matsuzaki Ayako, a self-styled Miko, was a bit of a puzzle, biting humor with a dash of nice thrown in for confusion. Masako Hara, was a famous medium from T.V., but seemed down to earth, for the most part. When Mai thought about how Masako-chan flirted with Naru, it made her want to strangle the smaller girl. John Brown was an Australian Roman Catholic priest that seemed to like to help. He was always playing mediator for everyone's conflict.

The Principal of her school had called in all three, during her first investigation. She finally met the person, who made everything possible. Koujo Lin. Lin-san, if it were not for him, she never would have filled in as a temporary assistant to Naru. _That was really my fault, his injury because, of my curiosity…_

She smiled, remembering her first impressions of the mostly silent Chinese man. He came across as mysterious in a brooding, silent way. Although, for the most part he just did not like Japanese people, she had seen him make an effort.

Mai opened the door, slipped inside, and closed the door behind her. Grateful to her meticulous boss, she let out a happy sound as cold air washed over her. _Of course, he would have the air conditioner on full blast._

She set her bag down, and slipped off her shoes. Mai squeaked as the monk ruffled her hair.

"Hey keep it down Naru is in with a client." Bou-san gave her a curious once over. "Why is your face bright red? Have you been drooling over guys again?" He teased her, waiting for her response.

"It is a sun burn..." _At least I hope that is what it is. I need to stop thinking about Naru. _

She glanced at the monk, remembering something important. "I thought we didn't have any cases for awhile?" She glanced at the monk.

Bou-san shrugged before answering her. "I don't know…some guy came in, Naru took him in his office, and well that's all I know..." Bou-san words trailed off as Naru's office door opened.

Naru led the man out. "We will be there tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon then." Naru shook the man's hand, and watched as the man let himself out. "Ah just the people I wanted to see. Tea, Mai." He gave her an expectant smirk when she did not rush.

Mai walked into the kitchen area, seething over his arrogance, and began brewing the tea. She returned with Naru's cup, and kept her fingers from trembling when her fingers brushed his. She then glanced at Bou-san in silent question. He nodded in reply, and she returned to the kitchen to fetch two more cups.

She filled them, and then returned to where Naru stood. When she handed the monk his cup he mouthed a silent thank you at her. Her boss stared into his tea, lost in thought, and his eyes lit with an interesting light that caught Mai's attention.

He finally lifted his head long enough to motion toward the couch, and Mai and the monk moved to sit. Naru followed them, but remained standing. "That was our newest client." Naru looked up from his teacup to glance at Mai. "I know I told you that you could have some time off, but that isn't happening now." He let his gaze roam to the monk before he continued. "I will need you both here first thing in the morning." He crossed his arms waiting for the arguments from both parties.

"But Naru…" Mai started to argue, but Naru unfolded his arms and held up a hand to forestall her objections.

"This is a serious case. These people need our help." Naru let that part sink in, and then he continued. "His wife is half-scared out of her mind, and they are ready to lose their home, if we cannot solve the case." Naru knew exactly how to convince Mai, using her empathy against her.

She stared at the knowing smirk he wore, and growled softly. _He does that to me every time…. _

Takigawa, on the other hand, was itching for a confrontation. "I have a concert later this week. Naru you have known for months." Bou-san's eyes held smug satisfaction.

Naru shrugged indifferently. "You have two choices, either you come, or you don't." He glanced at Mai. "I'll see you early, seven at the latest." He awarded her with a cool glare that spoke volumes. _You can leave at any time…. _

Mai took the hint, and picked up her forgotten cup. She carried it to the sink, dumped the contents and rinsed it out. She stared at the two, silent combatants as she slipped her shoes on. _I wonder who will win this one… _She hefted her bag onto her shoulder, took a deep breath and left the cool oasis_…_.

--------

Mai's eyes opened, and she glanced at Bou-san. "So Naru convinced you, eh?" She watched as confusion danced over his features.

"What are you talking about?" He glanced at her, and then his gaze returned to the traffic.

"I was thinking about yesterday. You are here, so Naru convinced you to come along." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, until she saw the slight flush he wore.

"What?" She let her gaze remain on him as a look of embarrassment enhanced his flush.

He chuckled nervously before continuing. "It is just..." The silent moment stretched as he tried to find the right words. "Not funny." He hung his head for a few seconds, leaving Mai to think what she wanted.

Her gaze moved away from Bou-san, and she stared at passing scenery. _What was that all about?_

-------

Naru sat next to Lin in silence, reading over his notes. His mind wandered back to the day before, and the confrontation with the Monk.

… … …

Naru stared at his sleeve flicking off an imaginary piece of lint, as Mai left. He waited a few seconds, and then spoke to Takigawa. "As I stated, it's your choice, but if something were to happen, you would always wonder." He left the rest unsaid. He could see, by the monk's eyes widening, that the message hit home.

Naru hid his grin and kept his cool façade in place. _You fool, do not think I do not know how much you would regret it if something happened to Mai…. You are no less smitten than the rest of us, even if you hide it, and treat her like a younger sister._

Bou-san sighed, and dropped his head into his hands. _How do I get myself into these messes?_ "I'll call in a favor, but Naru, never forget for one minute, you owe me for this one…"

The Monk eyed Naru with mock hostility before he stood, and walked into the kitchen, putting his cup in the sink. Never one to pass up an opportunity, he could not resist adding. "It's probably a good idea that I tag along, because someone has to keep an eye on you too." _She only has eyes for you, after all…._

He followed Naru's lead, and left Mai's name unspoken. Bou-san knew Naru would never purposefully hurt Mai, but it was fun to needle him. He did not even glance at Naru as he left, leaving his younger boss to wonder.

Once the office was empty, Naru slumped against the wall a slight flush on his face. _I am too good for that... _He knew exactly what Bou-san was insinuating. _I would not take advantage of Mai, when the time comes, it will be a mutual decision._ He felt his face heat up, and closed his eyes to regain control.

Lin chose that moment to enter the office. "Naru?" He glanced questioningly at his young associate.

Naru took a moment longer to pull himself back under control. "Just a new case, we leave in the morning, for Lake Ashinoko. Come in to my office and I will fill you in…"

--------

Naru shook his head to dispel the uncomfortable memory. Lin caught the motion, and knew something was eating at his friend. As reserved as he was, he knew better than to ask. Naru was as bad as he was if not worse….

-------

Bou-san sat fuming in the silence. _That Miko has a lot of nerve…. _He sighed with irritation.The evening before,he had called Ayako to let her in on the news of the new case. While filling her in, he had let it slip that Naru had forced his hand. He had not related how Shibuya had managed to force him, only that he had.

Ayako had lectured him about standing up to Naru, when it came to his career. _It is not fair…. _There was no way he could tell Ayako that Shibuya used his fondness for Mai against him.

Takigawa glanced over at Mai, to find her dozing. He reached past her, and reclined the seat, guiding her head back to lean against the headrest.

Ayako glanced at the bassist in the driver's seat. _Grrr…that man drives me crazy… _Her inner-voice chose that moment to speak up._ Only because you like him--not even close…_ She let a smile grace her features for a moment, the only sign that she agreed.

Bou-san chose that moment to glance in the rear-view mirror. She turned to the medium, and thought quickly of a question.

"Masako-chan did Shibuya-san call you himself?" Ayako let her attention linger on the smaller girl as if they were having a discussion.

The medium seemed startled by the question. "No, actually John-kun called me, after hearing from Naru." Masako hid her smile at the look on Ayako's face. She had purposefully dropped the honorific from Naru's name. It was fun baiting Ayako and Mai with little things, regarding her relationship with Shibuya.

The monk saw that Ayako was having a quiet discussion with Masako. John caught him looking, and shrugged with a helpless smile.

Ayako watched John distract Takigawa, and let a sigh escape.

Bou-san returned his attention to the road ahead, just in time to see Lin exiting from the highway. He stayed behind the black van, and turned his signal on.

_How does that Miko get under my skin so easily? _He knew the answer. _Because I can see us together, long term._ He felt his face heating up. _Not now…not now rein it in… _He did not need the three people in the back, seeing him blushing like a school boy.

Mai chose the most inopportune time to blink groggily at him. "I must have dozed off…Bou-san why are you blushing?" She asked the question even half-asleep.

"It's a sun burn." _Please buy it…please buy it… _"You should sleep Mai-chan we still have another hour at least." Takigawa smiled at her, keeping a bland look on his face.

_How funny, that was my excuse…_Mai decided the monk's advice was good, and let her eyes drift closed.

He sighed in relief when her eyes drooped, and she dozed back off. He pulled himself under control, turning on the radio to distract himself.

---------

They finally arrived after another hour of following back roads up the mountain. When the van pulled into a gravel parking lot, Bou-san followed. He put his car in park, and killed the engine.

Ayako, Masako, and John all exited the vehicle with a swiftness that surprised the Monk.

He glanced over, and realized that lack of motion had not awakened Mai. He poked her arm. "Come on sleepy head we have arrived." She half-mumbled something unintelligible. Bou-san decided a little trickery was in order. "Would you look at that? Masako-chan is all over Naru-bou" He spoke rather loud on purpose, and let shock color his tone.

Mai registered Bou-san's words, even in sleep. She sat up, and her eyes began roaming for the small medium. When she saw Naru talking with Lin, she turned around to glance at the Monk.

His eyes lit with a triumphant light. He shrugged at her questioning gaze. "You wouldn't wake up, so I figured something important would do the trick."

With murder in her eyes, Mai undid her seatbelt, and opened her door. She climbed out, and shut door, stalking off leaving a laughing Bou-san.

She glanced around at the wooded area, surrounding them. The trees provided cool shade, dappled sunlight, and a soft breeze blew. By the time she approached the rest of the group, her spirits had already lifted.

There was no one around at all and no buildings that she could see. Naru stood consulting a map with Lin, and everyone else waited for Naru's decision. Upon closer inspection of the surrounding area, Mai could see a trail off to the left, leading away from the gravel parking lot.

She had just spotted it, when a couple strolled out. She recognized the guy, as the man in Naru's office from the day before.

"Naru-chan…Naru-chan…" Mai tried to get his attention, but he was zoning her out, intent on Lin's words. Mai decided one more time was in order. She cleared her throat. "Naru-chan!" Her impatient tone had his angry eyes turning in her direction

"What is it?" He snapped irritated by the interruption.

Mai gave him a smile, and pointed at the couple rapidly drawing close. When he turned, and spotted the couple, his demeanor changed to all business. He stepped forward to greet the couple.

_The least he could do is say thank you…_Mai hid her irritation, intent on listening to the conversation.

"Welcome, you made it…" Tamoe Ishihiro looked thrilled that they had arrived. Yumi also seemed grateful, but remained silent, letting her husband carry the conversation. "Right this way..." He waved towards the trail, and then continued. "We have tried to keep this place as natural as possible."

The trail was rather short, and in a moment, the whole group entered a clearing. The heat was more intense here away from the cooling shade of the trees, and everyone took notice.

Mai glanced around, and a small gasp of pleasure escaped from her lips.

Ishihiro grinned at her reaction. "Beautiful isn't it? Now you know why we try to keep everything natural." He waved a hand, indicating the whole place.

The hotel had the feel of an old Japanese shrine, but that was not what held everyone's attention. Beyond the hotel, a trail meandered, and through the trees, they could see the hot springs. Steam rose in the air, shimmering in the afternoon sunlight, and the whole place radiated a tranquil, tropical feel that was almost lethargic in its essence.

Yumi smiled shyly at the group before her. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." She spoke the words quietly, and glanced down after speaking. Ishihiro was more effusive in his welcome. "Come on in, out the heat, Sei, our cook has prepared a light meal for your arrival." He smiled at the group, and waved them toward the hotel.

--------

Naru took in everything at once. He could sense the couples' relief that help had arrived. The wife was clearly not as outgoing as her husband was, but that could be for many reasons. He glanced at Lin with a measured look, happy to note that the Chinese man was also paying attention. He stepped forward, leading everyone else into the cool depths of the hotel.

The whole group followed their hosts into a decent sized reception area. Ishihiro stopped, long enough to direct their attention. "This is the lobby, and the dining room is over there." He pointed to the left. They could see a few big tables, and a couple of smaller intimate tables grouped around the room.

Their host walked a few feet forward, pointing to a hallway that left the dining room. "The six rooms that we have are down that hallway." He pointed towards the back of the lobby. "The kitchen is back behind the lobby, and connects to the dining room through a small hallway. Our private residence is off to the left." Ishihiro gave everyone a genial smile before continuing. "Please make use of whatever you need, but," He held up a hand. "Could you please refrain from entering our private residence?"

Everyone nodded, and he sighed. "Okay then, a meal awaits you, and then we will show you to your rooms."

Everyone moved into the dining room, minus Naru. He took a moment to gaze at Ishihiro, and find a plausible question. "Excuse me Tamoe-san, I forgot to ask, how many guests are present at the moment?" He gave the owner a bland look of curiosity.

Ishihiro looked relieved. "Oh no one, just your team is here, lately business has been nonexistent." He left out the reason, because Naru already knew.

"We are going to use one of the spare rooms as a base." Naru watched as Ishihiro nodded helplessly. "That is everything for now." He turned away, and headed into the dining room.

The group had chosen one of the big tables, and everybody had already sat. The only open seat was between Lin and Mai. He walked over and sat with a nonchalance he did not feel.

"Let's get down to business. Tamoe-san has already been informed that we are using a spare room for our base." Naru glanced at Bou-san, John and Ayako. "You three," He held up an autocratic finger. "Carry our equipment in here."

Bou-san prepared to whine, but Naru cut him off. "Eat first, and then carry." Bou-san shot him a grateful look, but Naru had already moved on. His attention had jumped to Masako and Mai. "You two, when we are done….I expect you to get a feel for the wife. Ask her questions. See if you can learn anything important."

Masako nodded, but Mai looked surprised. She kept her thoughts to herself, and stared at her boss. _What is he doing, pairing me up with Masako-san?_

Lin was the only one left, and Naru just glanced at him. Lin nodded without saying a word, and Mai shook her head. _How do they do that? _She sighed with a mix of confusion and frustration.

The cook came into the room with a big tray, and everyone quieted down. Sei set the tray in the middle of the table and bowed respectfully. "Please enjoy." With another courteous bow, he left them to serve them selves.

-------

Once they finished lunch, their host returned. "If you will follow me, I will direct you to your rooms." He led the way down the hallway, and everyone followed. Naru mapped things out as they went.

There were three rooms on each side of the hallway. Ishihiro walked all the way to the end, and opened the door on the left.

"This is our biggest room. You three women will appreciate the space. There is also an outside door, with a path directly to the hot springs." He then moved to the door on the right. Ishihiro smiled at Naru, and then continued. "I have done as you asked. There is a room here for two of you, and the other two can share the next room."

Naru nodded before speaking. "Bou-san, I want you and John across the hall from the ladies. Lin and I will take this room."

He glanced idly at Ishihiro. "I think we will use that room as our base of operations." He pointed to the room across from his. Ishihiro nodded in agreement, and excused himself. It seemed the front two rooms would remain unoccupied.

Naru cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "We all have work to do so let's get started."

When Mai saw the medium walk down the hallway, she followed. Mai let Masako lead the way as they left the dining room. Together they went in search of Tamoe Yumi.

Mai waited until they were alone to ask the medium about Naru. "Why did Naru pair us together?" She kept jealousy from coloring her voice. She glanced idly at the smaller girl.

Masako gazed at her with a serious, intent look. "Did you ask him why?"

Mai shook her head in confusion, and waited for the smaller girl's reply.

"Maybe you should?" Masako shot her an amused glance, when she saw the frustration on Mai's face. The medium fell silent again as they wandered around. There was no sign of the woman anywhere, but they finally found Ishihiro. He was leaning against the counter in the lobby, reading paperwork.

The medium walked directly up to the counter. "Excuse me," Masako kept her tone soft yet commanding. Ishihiro glanced up surprised. "We need to ask your wife a question."

He looked startled by the request. "I am sorry my wife is resting at the moment, the stress you know. Is it something I could perhaps answer for you?"

Mai stood watching the exchange with a wary feeling. _Something is not right…._ She waited as Masako politely informed him that it was of a feminine nature, and they would wait to speak with his wife.

As the two girls walked away, Mai glanced back at the lobby. Ishihiro watched their departure. Mai sighed with confusion. _Should I ask her if she felt it was weird? _She decided against the idea. _I will just wait and see… _

Masako led her outside, and began making her way around the building. Mai followed curious as to their destination. When they reached the path, Mai smiled. _Ah, I want to see the hot springs. _

The two girls could feel the warmth even at a distance. It shimmered in the air, and beckoned, calling like a lover. Mai noticed that as they drew closer, Masako's pace quickened. She also felt inexplicably drawn forward, as though she must hurry. Mai kept up with the smaller girl as they hurried up the path. Words were unnecessary, as they both felt the urge to arrive.

When they reached the last bend in the path and the scene came into view, they both slowed. Flat stones in a myriad of color enveloped the pool. The water was crystal-clear, and they could see steam gently wafting above the water. Sand sparkled on the floor of the big pool, and the whole place held them entranced.

Masako finally walked forward a few feet to where the stones began. Mai watched her still in awe of the place. When the smaller girl stopped, Mai moved to catch up with her. _Is she as amazed as I am?_ Mai walked up next to the medium, and glanced at her.

The sight that met her eyes was surprising. Masako stood trembling violently, and her face had gone a pasty shade of white. She spoke in a strangled voice. "Unspeakable things have happened here."

Mai watched almost in slow motion as Masako's eyes rolled back in her head, and she went limp. Mai hurried to catch the girl, before she was hurt on the stones. The young girl was heavier than she appeared. Mai struggled, but ended up sitting with Masako reclined in her arms. She let out a frustrated breath, trying to figure out what to do. Her eyes wandered towards the pool of water, and it called to her. Mai felt her anger growing at the girl in her arms. _This is not supposed to be happening…Why must you be so weak?_

Her head began buzzing, and felt stuffed with cotton. _Is this another trick to end up in Naru's arms? _She could feel her emotions boiling under the surface, and she wanted--no needed to hurt Masako. Mai stared at the pool, and noticed the water bubbling. She realized at that moment that something was seriously wrong.

"Help…Naru…Bou-san, John-san, anyone please can you hear me?" Tears streamed down her cheeks in fright. A moment later, Bou-san came tearing into view.

"Mai…what is it?" He took in the sight of the medium collapsed against her, and the real look of fear on the young girl's face. "Are you all right?" He moved closer, and lifted Masako off Mai.

Mai stood slowly on trembling legs, and followed the Monk back towards the hotel. As she moved away from the pool, the episode took on a hazy quality. All she could clearly remember were the medium's words just before she collapsed, the rest just slipped away like fragments of a dream….

------


	2. Stranger things have happened

Here is Chapter 2 of, In the Heat of the Moment. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – I would like to take a moment and thank someone special. (You know who you are and how much I appreciate it!) They have taken their time to answer factual GH questions, and plot possibilities. So remember as you are reading that without that help, this would not be quite what it is…

Standard Disclaimer Applies, now on to the good stuff.

* * *

In the Heat of the Moment

Chapter 2 – Stranger things have happened….

Bou-san slammed the door to the girls' room open, and carried the limp medium to the bed. He laid Masako on the futon, and turned to Mai.

The door from the hallway opened, and Naru and Ayako entered the room, drawn by the commotion. Ayako busied herself making tea. Naru leaned against the wall with his usual arrogance, idly watching.

"Mai-chan what happened out there?" Bou-san stared at the pale, frightened girl. He stepped closer, and set his hands on her shoulders. "Mai…Mai…snap out of it." He shook her gently trying to elicit a response.

Mai blinked as if startled, and threw her arms around the Monk. She began to speak between shuddering sobs. "She collapsed…" She shook her head in confusion trying to remember. "Masako-chan said unspeakable things happened, and then she collapsed." There were hazy bits floating around in her mind, but she could not quite grasp them. "Then you showed up…" Her words trailed off… Bou-san smoothed her hair, and muttered soothing nonsense until she drew back.

Ayako shoved a cup of tea into her hands. "Here this will help." She put her hands over the younger girls trembling hands, helping her steady the cup. Mai followed her suggestion, and sipped at the warm brew. She took a deep breath to help control her trembling.

Naru watched the scene with a critical eye. He took special note of Mai's disorientation, wondering at the cause. He gave her a few minutes to compose herself, and then took over.

"Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, I want you two to set up the camera and microphone somewhere around the edge of the hot springs." His gaze wandered to Mai, still sipping her tea. "Mai lie down." Naru barked at the younger girl, before continuing. "And where is John-san?"

Mai decided it was easier to follow his command than to argue. She handed the empty cup back to Ayako, and stretched out on one of the other futons.

Bou-san glanced at Naru. "He was carrying equipment the last I saw of him, just before I heard Mai-chan cry out." As if on cue, they heard a loud thump from the next room. Naru's eyes followed Mai's progress. "Okay, Mai as soon as you are feeling restored, I expect you to help John-san set up the base."

Masako chose that moment to stir. "Naru…?" Her voice trembled when she spoke.

Naru moved to the side of the futon. "Hara-san, what happened out there?" His tone was quiet, yet firm, demanding answers.

Masako stared at everyone with teary eyes. She reached over, and grabbed Naru's hand. "It was horrible, there are tormented spirits there." She paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. "They have suffered unspeakably." She let the words trail off, and closed her eyes, still holding Naru's hand.

Mai watched Masako play the damsel in distress, and wanted to bash the younger girl. _Does she really believe everyone is falling for it? _A moment later, Naru tugged his hand free, and turned away.

"Hara-san, I expect you to rest." He threw the comment back over his shoulder, and left the room. Bou-san and Ayako followed him, leaving Mai alone with the smaller girl.

-------

Bou-san and Ayako lugged the equipment down to the hot spring. When they came around the last bend, they both paused, before continuing on to the water's edge.

Bou-san began unpacking the equipment as Ayako figured out where to put the camera and the microphones. He glanced over his shoulder at the Miko, to see her staring at the water.

"Hey have you decided yet?" He asked her idly, putting the camera tripod together, and mounting the camera.

"I'm just trying to find the right view." She turned, with one hand shading her eyes, to glance at the Monk for a moment, before she turned back around.

He stood finished with the tripod, and stepped forward to stand next to her. Bou-san stared at the water, letting his thoughts wander. He felt the subtle call of the place settle over him, creating a languorous distraction. It was a siren's song, both lush and sultry. He glanced at Ayako out of the corner of his eyes, and then his gaze returned to the water.

_She looks like she belongs here in this tropical setting…. _He felt a slight buzzing in his head, but wrapped up in the moment, he ignored it.Without thought, he turned towards Ayako, and his hand moved to replace a strand of hair that had escaped the messy bun she had created. Bou-san tucked the wisp behind her ear.

Ayako glanced at Bou-san surprised by his touch. What was even more surprising was the look in his eyes. It held her spellbound. She was captive to the emotions swirling in his eyes, desire, passion, mixed with a hint of sadness and loneliness. When his thumb moved to slide over her cheek, she could not breathe.

"Beautiful…" Bou-san murmured in a whisper. He lowered his head, and caught her lips in a tantalizing kiss. He could not think, beyond wanting more. He wanted—no needed to possess her, in a way no other man would be able to match. His hands framed her face.

Ayako, shocked by the contact, felt overwhelmed with need. Every one of her senses went on high alert. Rational thought fled, and she found herself trapped in the moment. Her hands wandered to his shoulders to draw him closer. She found herself animated in a way she had never been before.

He slid his arms around her waist, drawing her flush up against him. His blood sang through his veins, and he found his control slipping away. Their mutual need burned brightly like a flame, intoxicating their senses, until something caught their attention.

Bou-san noticed it first, and glanced at the water to see it bubbling ferociously. He drew back, breaking the kiss off, and stared at the Miko with a look of shock.

Ayako glanced to where Bou-san's eyes had darted. The bubbling was slowing down. Her eyes roamed back to the monk. She knew her face mirrored the look of shock on his. They both felt their faces heating up.

"We need to get the equipment set up." Bou-san turned away in embarrassment, and began fiddling with the tripod.

Ayako's gaze wandered everywhere, but where the Monk currently stood. "I say we put the camera over here where the path starts. It is the clearest view, and it should catch anything." She eyed the little sink built in for washing, pointing it out. "Let's put the microphone there, and then Naru will not have anything to complain about it." She realized she was babbling, and clamped her mouth shut.

Bou-san hurried to bring the camera to the spot she indicated. He set the tripod in place, and began feeding out the cable. Ayako began to set up the microphone near the sink. Together, they packed up the unnecessary equipment. When their hands accidentally met, they both looked away. They finished packing, and started back up the trail.

Bou-san, lost in thought, remained silent. Every few feet, he would check to make sure they still had enough excess cable to reach the building and the outlet. As he moved away from the hot spring, the whole episode became unclear, and the more he tried to remember, the less he could.

Ayako followed Bou-san up the trail, the farther from the pool she got, the less she could recall exactly what had happened. _It was something beautiful…but…_ Her memory became indistinct, and the only thing she could clearly remember was setting up the microphone. She glanced at Bou-san wondering if she should ask about it. _No, because he would tease me forever with such a silly story…. _She found herself annoyed, with an edginess she could not explain.

When the Monk stopped to check the cables, he saw Ayako glance at him with a puzzled look. _Should I ask her about it?_ He considered the scenario, and visualized her reaction. _She would probably harm me for even suggesting such a thing… _Bou-san ran a tired hand over his eyes. _The heat must be affecting my head… _All he could clearly remember was setting up the equipment. _There should be more…something… _He could not even remember what it was. With a frustrated growl, he moved on.

They arrived back at the building, and Bou-san paused to plug in the cables. They entered into the girls' room to find Masako sleeping. They moved through the room, and exited into the hallway. Bou-san led the way into their base.

John sat before the monitor, checking out the view. Naru stood over his shoulder contemplating the angle of the camera. Mai sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Bou-san glanced at her distractedly before moving over to where John and Naru stared at the screen.

"You guys set the camera in the right angle at least." Naru hid his smile of amusement.

"That we did." Bou-san replied, staring at the screen. He ignored his boss's attempts to rile him up. He was still puzzling over his problem.

Naru glanced at the Monk, hiding his surprise. He then turned to look at Ayako. He noted the fact that they both appeared a bit distracted, and realized that they were studiously avoiding each other. Bou-san had walked up to John, and Ayako stood at a distance. _Something is odd…Usually the monk will take the bait…._

Mai's eyes widened when Bou-san did not react to Naru's barb. She glanced at Ayako to find her staring out the window. _It must be the heat…it is getting to all of us… _

Naru eyed the screen thoughtfully, pondering the tasks left to finish. "Bou-san, I want you to take Mai, and interview the cook. Taniyama needs to observe interviewing skills."

Ayako harrumphed from across the room before speaking. "Like Takigawa is capable of interviewing…"

Bou-san turned and glared. "Hey at least someone appreciates my skills." He glanced at Naru and smiled. "I'll do it, come on Mai-chan."

Naru shot him an annoyed glance. "Bou-san, the only reason I am only having you do it, is because Lin and I are too busy." His comment left Ayako with the giggles. John gave him a sympathetic look, and shook his head.

Bou-san glared at the room at large as he motioned for Mai to follow him.

------------

Bou-san sat next to Mai at the table. "Watch and learn, little one." He smiled at the pouting look she threw him. "Hey don't blame me." He gave her a serious look. "You heard Naru. He wants you to learn more."

He was about to continue when Sei wandered in from the kitchen. The older man slid into the booth across from them.

"How can I help? Tamoe-san said you wanted to ask me some questions." Sei waited for one of them to begin. The Monk glanced at Mai with a pointed look. _Pay attention…_

Mai nodded and focused her attention on Sei. He looked to be in his early fifties, and reminded her of the crazy uncle type. His hair was graying on top and he had natural smile lines. She waited for the Monk to begin.

"How long have you worked here?" Bou-san watched Sei thoughtfully.

"Since Tamoe-san bought the place. I applied when they placed an ad for a chef." Sei leaned back a bit in his seat.

"Has anything odd happened since you've worked here?" Bou-san glanced curiously at the cook.

Sei thought for a moment. "Other than the disappearances, I would have to say no…well there is one thing…" Sei halted, and took a deep breath, deciding how much to reveal. He lowered his voice when he continued. "I have seen Tamoe-san's wife out at night, but she seemed strange…"

Bou-san cocked his head. "What do you mean by seemed strange?"

Sei glanced at the table as if looking for answers. "Like she was not herself, have you met her yet?" He asked the question with more than just idle curiosity.

"Very briefly…." Bou-san let his words trail off, and waited for the cook's reply.

"Well she is reserved and quiet most of the time, almost shy, but…" He paused for a moment, thinking. "When I saw her at night, it was…like she was a totally different person."

He seemed nervous when he saw the Monk's eyes widen.

"What was she doing, at night, when you saw her?" Bou-san asked the next logical question.

Sei waved it off. "Never mind…forget I said anything...Anyway I have to get back to work, it's almost dinner time." He jumped up, and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a startled Mai and Monk.

Mai glanced at Bou-san. "Should we note that or ignore it?" Her eyes wandered to where the cook had disappeared. "He seemed really hesitant in telling us in the first place." Her gaze returned to Bou-san.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, staring after the Cook. "Well it did seem kind of odd we should at least note it." He slid out of the booth, and waited for Mai to stand. She followed him out, and they left the dining room.

--------

Mai stared at the monitor in disbelief. _No way? _Everyone else was still off completing tasks. She blinked, and checked the screen again. _It is still there…_ Above the hot spring, where the steam normally drifted, hung a frozen cloud of crystals. _How is that possible, with the heat from the water_? _The temperature must be well below freezing, for that to be happening…_ She picked up a pencil and noted what she was seeing.

She thought about getting help but did not know where anyone was. She remembered Naru giving out instructions, after dinner.

… … …

"Back to the task at hand…Hara-san I want you the Monk to check out the perimeter of the property." He paused for a moment and glanced at the table. "John-san, I want you and Matsuzaki-san to bring everyone's stuff from the vehicles." Naru glanced at Lin, and the silent man nodded in understanding. "Mai you will man the base. Note anything and everything, until we learn more." Naru gave everyone a serious look before leaving.

… … …

As if drawn by her thoughts, the door opened, and Naru strolled into the room. He glanced at her with his usual aloof stare. Mai was ready to tell him about the frozen steam when she glanced at the monitor. Her eyes widened in surprise. _It is not there now…. _She swallowed the comment she was about to make, and wadded up the paper she had written on.

Naru watched the emotions playing over her face. "What is it?" He asked idly wondering.

"Ah…nothing really…" She stammered not wanting to explain. _He would not believe it if I told him… _

Naru ignored her odd behavior, and moved over to Lin's computer. He sat and glanced at the screen. It was on the desktop, but no one could see that. He hid his smile and spoke. "Mai, some tea…" He stared at the picture Lin used as wallpaper. A wave of impatience washed through him, but he tamped it down, and pushed it from his mind. _That is not what I need to dwell on at this moment…_ He let his eyes roam to where Mai stood making tea.

Mai stood steeping the tea, trying to control her erratic heartbeat. _It is just the two of us here… _She would not glance over her shoulder to see what her dark-haired boss was doing. _He would probably accuse me of drooling over him. _She ground her teeth just to think of the imagined embarrassment.

Naru studied Mai, thinking about the tense way she held herself. _It is my presence…_

Mai picked up the cup, and swung around to deliver the tea. When she encountered blue eyes studying her, and the smirk her boss wore, her face flamed. _How does he do that! _

Naru hid his grin of triumph. _I was dead on… _He watched as she made her way across the room with the cup. He could easily see the way her hands trembled, but he chose not to mention it.

Mai focused on not spilling the tea as she walked across the room. She could feel her hands trembling, but fought to control it. She was still a foot or two away when mishap struck. She was not looking her at feet, and her toes connected with a chair leg, throwing her forward. The tea flew out of the cup, and splashed down the front of her boss.

The look of surprise on Naru's face was comical, even though she was mortified. She hurried across the room and grabbed a towel. "I am sorry…" She walked right up to stand between his legs, and began patting at the mess.

Naru sat shocked unable to react. _Never before has anyone thrown tea on me!_ He thought of something to say. "Is this how you flirt?" He let a smirk slip over his features.

At his words and the realization of her precarious position, she glanced at his face. She felt her cheeks heating up, and could not form a single coherent thought. _Ah…._

Lin chose that moment to enter the room. He did not say a word, but his raised eyebrow spoke volumes. Mai registered his presence, and immediately backed up.

"Sorry about that…here I'll let you finish." She handed him the towel, turned away, and returned to the sink. She poured herself a cup of tea, and kept her back to the two men.

The door opening a second time brought relief in the form of Bou-san and Masako. They both looked at Naru in surprise.

He still sat with a smirk, wearing the wet shirt. Bou-san glanced around the room until he spotted Mai. She had her back to the room, and his eyes widened. _What have they been up too?_ He wandered further into the room, and made his way to where Mai stood. "Did he make you really mad?" He whispered.

Masako's head whipped around to glare at the younger girl. Lin sat pretending to ignore the ruckus. John and Ayako entered the room chatting. They both stopped in surprise, taking in the whole scene. Ayako glanced at Mai last, and then approached her and the Monk.

"Just how mad did he make you?" Ayako asked with a hint of glee.

Mai wished a hole in the ground would open up, and swallow her whole. Everybody stared at the girl waiting for her reply.

Naru took it upon himself to act. "That was her way of flirting with me, now if we could get back to business." Mai's growl of frustration and embarrassment was loud in the silence that reined.

Naru stared at the shocked faces around him. _Serves her right for being clumsy…. _"There isn't anything else we can do tonight, so we will take three hour shifts." He figured out a schedule and then continued.

"For now, you five can sleep. Lin and I will watch over things. Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, and John, I want you here at midnight." He noticed no one was complaining. "Bou-san and Mai you two here at three, and at six it will be daylight." Naru took a deep breath. "Now if no one minds, I am going to change clothes." He glanced around, before leaving the room.

-------

Mai could hear the voice calling to her. She stood from the bed, and followed where it led. When she found herself in the warmth of the hot spring, she let out a relaxed sigh.

She could still hear the voice, telling her things that made no sense.

_Why does he keep calling me his sister?_ He chatted idly about people she did not know. When he looked at her, it gave her the chills. _Something is not right here! This must be a dream…. _When he lunged at her, she froze in surprise. One hand easily pinned both of hers above her head, and he used his weight to hold her still.

_Bou-san, Masako-chan…someone please help!_

He pressed her body into the hard rocks, and spoke of vile things as he violated her. In just a moment, his hand wandered to her throat, tightening. "Now you'll never be able to tell mom and dad…." It was a whisper in her ear, just before she surrendered to the blackness.

A bright light surrounded her, and she blinked startled. Naru stood staring at her with a touch of sadness. "I am sorry you had to witness that, but it was necessary to solve the case. Use what you know!" He gave her a small wave as he became indistinct, and then he was gone.

--------

He watched the ginger-haired girl stroll towards the hot spring. By chance, he had seen her exit from the guest suite. _That girl can see too much…she knows._ He had not caught her name, but since the investigators' arrival, she had made him nervous. His heart rate increased as he thought about her telling everyone. _Everyone will know, and my life will be over. _He took a deep breath to hold the panic at bay. _Hyperventilating will not help…._

Curiosity overtook his panic. He followed her at a leisurely pace, trying to keep silent. _What is she doing?_ _Why is she wearing pajamas? _He could see her through the trees, moving steadily along the path. He followed her, his inquisitiveness pushing him forward. When he came around the last bend in the trail, he was surprised to see her sitting in the hot spring with her back to him. She sat near the edge, several feet in front of him, unmoving. He was shocked to see that she was still clothed. _Why is she is getting her pajamas wet? _He stood still, waiting to see what she would do. He could feel the panic stirring…. _She knows what I did…_ He smiled, thinking about the similarity of the situation. _Just like before…I have to stop her before she tells my dirty little secret. _

His voices began whispering. He had been listening to the whispers his whole life, because they always knew what to do. _Stop her while you have the opportunity…._

He thought about how to stop her. _Hit her and kill her…. _The voices always had answers. He eyed the ground around him, looking for the perfect tool. He finally found a sturdy branch, and hefted it testing its strength. _That should do the job…._

He moved forward on silent feet, and raised the branch over his head. He brought it down over her head with a resounding thump. He smiled when she slumped backwards, her head hitting the stones. He stood watching for a moment, and when he saw the water darken with her blood, he knew everything would be fine.


	3. You're poison running through my veins

Here is Chapter 3 of In the Heat of the Moment, please enjoy and let me know what you think…

Author's Notes – I am only going to say this once so--**PAY ATTENTION!** --In this chapter, there is a kiss between John and Masako. This in no way indicates a coupling. I know John is a Roman Catholic Priest. Please keep in mind Masako is possessed and John is under the influence of the place, so no worrying!

Standard Disclaimer Applies -

* * *

In the Heat of the Moment

Chapter 3 - You're poison running through my veins….

Naru was sleeping soundly when something trickled across his subconscious mind an echo of someone's pain. He awoke slowly. _What was that? _He glanced around the room in idle curiosity. _Nothing…._ He decided to check things out and threw on his clothes.

---------

Ayako woke to see Masako still sleeping and Mai gone. She turned on a small lamp, threw on her robe, and left the room, being careful not to awaken the medium. She walked to the base and opened the door. The only person she could see was Lin, tapping away on his laptop. "Where's Mai?" She asked, finding the rest of the room empty.

Lin stopped typing, and turned to glance at her with a question in his eyes. "I haven't seen anyone since everyone went off to bed."

Ayako's eyes widened. "Okay, I will go see if Bou-san and John are keeping her company." She hurried from the room, a sense of dread tickling across her nerves. She moved to the Monk's room, and knocked.

A second later, a sleepy-looking Monk was opening the door. "What is it three already?" He asked between yawns.

"Is Mai in there with you?" Ayako asked even though she realized Mai most likely was not.

Bou-san gave her a playfully thunderous glance. "Hey wait, what are you insinuating?" He glanced at the Miko, and then saw the serious look she wore. "Wait…what's wrong?"

"Mai's missing….I woke up, and she was gone. I assumed she was in the base, but Lin hasn't seen her either." Ayako glanced at Bou-san with worry. "We need to find her."

Bou-san hurried to grab his robe, and followed Ayako to the base. When Ayako and Bou-san hurried in to the room, Lin looked up. Bou-san hurried to check the camera. "It's covered with condensation…I can't see a thing."

Naru entered the room calmly, with an annoyed look. "What is going on?" He glanced at his assistant for answers. Lin glanced at him with his usual calm mask in place. "Taniyama-san is missing…"

Naru hid his reaction and glanced at Bou-san and Ayako. "Have you checked the camera?"

Bou-san nodded. "It's covered with condensation."

Naru's mask hardened as he began barking orders. "Matsuzaki-san, stay here, bring a futon, and prepare tea. Lin, Bou-san, let's go." He signaled for the two men, leaving no choice but for them to follow. They hurried from the base, and made their way through the girls' room to the outside.

Naru dropped his normal icy reserve, and took off running down the trail towards the hot spring. Bou-san glanced at Lin to see his eyes widen. They both hurried after their young associate.

When Bou-san and Lin came around the last the bend in the trail, they stopped dead in their tracks. Naru stood, up to his thighs, in the water lifting a limp Mai out of the hot springs. They could clearly see the blood, where her head had crashed against the rocks, and dripped into the water.

Bou-san could barely speak past the cold fear lodged in his throat. He tried to keep tears from falling, but lost the battle. "Is she…" He thought better of his question, quickly rewording it, at the intense look on his boss's face. "Is she going to be okay?"

Lin approached his young associate and put a hard mask in place. _It will be easier this way…_ "Naru, what did you find?" He gave the young man a second to compose himself.

Naru pulled himself back under control. "This was not paranormal."

---------

Masako lie quietly, thinking. _What is going on?_ When Ayako had knocked on Bou-san's door, she woke up. She listened to the rumble of the Monk's voice, but could not make out the words. Masako feigned sleep, a few minutes later, when the Monk, Lin-san, and Naru-chan had come through her room.

When she heard the crunch of gravel, she knew they were returning. Masako closed her eyes cracking them just a bit. The door opened wide and the sight that met her eyes had her seething with jealousy.

Naru carried a limp Mai, but that was not what caught her attention. The emotion swirling in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it, was what ate at her. She could see the same look even more pronounced on the Monk's face. Lin was far more difficult to read, but she could see signs of worry also. She didn't move, didn't shift, just let them pass through. _Why…what is it about her? _When the door closed behind Lin, she let her anger show.

--------

Ayako gasped when Naru entered with Mai in his arms. Between the looks on the faces of the three men, she knew it was bad.

"Matsuzaki-san I need hot water, soap, a rag, and a bag of ice, now." Naru barked, his tone sounding even more severe than usual. He laid the girl down on the futon, on her side, and covered her with the blanket. Bou-san followed Naru to the futon and knelt down. Lin followed the two men and stood back a bit, just watching and listening.

"Naru-bou, what do you mean it wasn't paranormal?" Bou-san asked the younger man in a worried tone.

Naru didn't even glance at the monk. "Check the back of her head."

Bou-san ran his hand gently over the back of Mai's head, gasping in surprise.

"A spirit cannot cause an injury like that. This was an attempt to silence her for some reason." Naru eyed the Monk with a grave face. "There is more going on here than we know." Naru glanced up at Lin, in silent communication. The quiet man simply nodded, and moved to his laptop.

Ayako hurried in with everything Naru ordered on a tray. She hurried across the room, and brought it to Naru.

"Is she…going to be okay?" Ayako asked with a worried glance for the girl on the futon.

She knelt next to the Monk, waiting for Naru's answer.

Naru nodded, grabbed the rag, and wrung it out. He began to clean the gash with a gentle touch. He could see that the wound wasn't too bad, once the dried blood was cleaned up. He grabbed the ice pack, arranging it over the bump.

Bou-san watched as Naru worked without talking. He glanced at Ayako once through out the process, and could sense her worry. He acted without thought, picking up her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He did not relinquish her hand either, choosing to keep it in his warm grasp.

Ayako glanced at him in surprise, but his attention was on Naru's actions. She glanced down for a moment at their clasped hands, and felt her face heat up. The oddly comforting gesture touched her in a way nothing else could.

Naru stared at Mai hiding his worry behind his usual arrogant smirk. _What was she doing in the hot spring in the first place?_ _Why was she still in her pajamas? _There were more questions than answers, but he was impatient to talk to her. He needed to know what was going on.

The door opened, and a sleepy medium wandered into the room. "What's going on?" Masako glanced at the trio surrounding the futon. She hid her emotions using the blank mask that carried her through so much. She moved into the room and sat in the empty chair.

Naru glanced up at the sound of her voice, pulled from his thoughts. "Hara-san, Mai has been attacked." His words trailed off, and he returned his attention to the girl on the bed.

"How terrible. Was it a vengeful spirit?" Masako asked in idly curiosity. She waited for Naru's answer, but the Monk spoke up instead. Her attention moved to Takigawa, and she was surprised to note that the monk held Ayako's hand.

"Not this time…it was a human attack, someone tried to silence Mai." Bou-san glanced at Masako, his worry evident. "We are all going to have to be careful."

--------

The first thing Mai noticed was the throbbing in her head. She could not escape from the pain. She blinked, and could make out hazy figures in the bright light. She blinked a second time to bring them into focus. One face in particular caught her attention.

"Naru-chan, my head hurts…" Mai whispered with a whimper.

Her pained whisper drew everyone's attention. The room had been silent to that point, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Naru's gaze jumped to her face. In a rare show of sentiment, he picked up her hand. "You have been hit on the head, don't move."

Mai stared up at him. He wore a tender smile and that confused her. _Am I dreaming again? _She could feel the blackness calling again. "Sleepy…" She fought to stay awake long enough to tell him important things. "You need to know she was…." She lost the battle, and her eyes slid closed again.

Naru stared at the sleeping girl. "From here on out, no one is to go off alone." He spoke to the whole group, minus John who was still asleep. He glanced at Lin in silent communication, before eyeing the tired group. "Everyone get some rest, and forget what I said earlier about schedules. This has been a challenging night for everyone." He glanced at Mai as Bou-san, Ayako, and Masako left the room.

--------

Naru stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. His hands were propped beneath his head as he thought about what had just happened.

… … …

When he had come tearing around the last bend, and seen her, his thought was that he was too late. The sight that met his eyes slammed into him, in a place he did not want to examine. Mai lay floating in the water her head on the edge of the stones. He could see where her blood stained the rocks, and trailed down into the water, her pale skin was luminescent against the dark backdrop.

The guilt that crashed through him was sharp like a knife, cutting into long dead places. Naru stepped into the warm water, intent on pulling her dead body out of the hot spring. He approached her with a sense of dread, praying he was wrong. He checked for a sign first and sighed in relief when he found a weak pulse in her wrist. He ran a gentle hand over her head, and could feel a knot on the back of her head. His hand wandered lower, and he could feel the sticky warmth of blood, where her head must have connected with the rocks.

He slipped his arms under her, and lifted her up against him. Naru heard footsteps, and glanced up as Takigawa and Lin came running around the bend. They both stopped, and stared at him. He paid no attention to the warm water drenching him, trying not to jostle the unconscious girl too much. He heard the Monk's question, but the emotions swirling through him, would not allow for words. He noticed that the Monk had tears running down his face.

Naru glanced at his Chinese friend as Lin hid his worry, putting a hard mask into place. "Naru, what did you find?"

He pulled himself under control, using his icy reserve to protect himself. "This was not paranormal." He left off there, knowing explanations could wait.

… … …

Naru unlaced his arms and turned onto his side. He pondered the emotions that filled him. _Why now after being void for so long? What made them break free? _He was still pondering that when he drifted off to sleep.

--------

**JULY**

**Day 2**

Mai lay on the futon thinking back. Everyone had gone for breakfast with Bou-san promising to bring her food. Lin typed away on his laptop, the clicking of the keys the only sound in the room.

--- --- ---

Mai awoke with a start. She remembered the dream from earlier of Naru telling her not to move and smiling. She glanced around the empty room to find Naru and Lin, sitting together near the laptop. Her head still hurt, but not the horrible throbbing from before. She let out a small moan that drew their attention.

Naru stood from the chair he was in, and strolled across the room to the sink. He stood with his back to her paying her no attention. She didn't particularly mind, just watched to see what he was up to.

He turned towards her, and proceeded to bring her a cup of tea. He set the cup down, knelt, and helped her sit up. When she was reclined against the wall with her pillow, he handed her the cup.

Mai sipped at the warm brew, using the moment to distract herself. _He is being nice…._ She peeked up at him through her lashes to find him watching her. His arrogant smirk was missing, and he wore an almost concerned look. She dropped her gaze back to the tea and stared at it.

"Mai what happened?" His tone, colored with concern, sent a strange shiver dancing up her spine.

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering. "I must have been dreaming…a voice called me to the hot spring. He spoke as if he knew me; he called me his little sister." She opened her eyes and glanced at Naru. "He spoke of people I didn't know." She took a deep breath, trying to keep the fear under control. She handed the empty cup back to Naru. "He kept looking at me strangely and I was frightened."

Mai could feel the panic rising inside her, and tried to fight it. Tears leaked from her eyes as the whole scene replayed in her mind. "When he pinned me, I called for help but...I could feel everything she went through." Her words trailed off, and she trembled at the memories assaulting her. "He…he raped, and killed his own sister." She lost the fight with her panic, and covered her face as a sob escaped.

Naru watched her for a moment, and then gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry you had to witness that."

Mai dropped her hands from her face, and stared at Naru. "You already said that." She watched as Naru's eyes widened with surprise. He chose not to comment on it, and instead gave her a bland look.

Mai wiped furiously at her eyes, trying to remove the tears, and pull herself under control.

"So you didn't see who hit you?" Naru asked bluntly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "That wasn't a dream?" _He really did hold my hand. _She could feel her face heating up and her heart sped up. She ignored it and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything." She found the pattern on the blanket fascinating, until a new realization dawned on her. Mai, distracted by his presence, only just realized. "Why am I wet?" She could feel the damp material of her pajamas against her skin.

"You went for a dip in the hot spring." Naru stared at her with his usual smirk.

Mai bent her head a bit, and stared at him. "But I was sleeping, and it was only a dream, wasn't it?" Her confusion was evident.

"Yes and no…" He watched her for a moment and then began to explain. "I am assuming a spirit wanted you to see what happened, so they possessed you, and led you through the experience, even though you were dreaming," He said, rapidly changing the subject. "You should probably go change and then get some sleep." He stood, and moved away to confer with Lin, leaving a confused Mai behind.

… … …

_Why did that guy look vaguely familiar? What did he call me? _She thought back over everything trying to remember. _Machiko -- that was the name…. _Mai sighed wondering is she should tell Naru. _I will just wait a bit, it's not really that important anyway is it? _

The door opening brought out of her thoughts. Bou-san entered carrying a tray. "I brought food for my favorite little sister." He gave Mai a sly wink as he approached. He set the tray down and knelt down. "How are you feeling?" he asked her with a smile.

"Hungry," she replied with humor. She watched as he prepared a plate for her. She smiled with thanks when he handed her the plate, and her chopsticks.

The door opened again and Masako, John, and Ayako wandered in. They all looked her way and smiled to see her up and eating. Ayako wandered over to stand next to the Monk.

"You must be feeling better, you have an appetite." She smiled at the younger girl. "You really had us worried last night." In a moment of rare sentiment she continued. "Kiddo, you can't do that to us, your family."

Mai felt a strange warmness in the region of her heart, and felt profound happiness in Ayako's kind words. She smiled around a bite of breakfast. Naru chose that moment to enter the room, his usual icy demeanor in place.

"People, people, we are here to work. This is not a vacation, despite what some of you may think." He threw Mai a pointed look, and then continued. "We have a mystery to solve and the sooner the better." He glanced at everyone. "John I need you and Hara-san to try and exorcise whatever is near the hot spring." He glanced at the Monk. "Bou-san I need you to interview Tamoe-san, without mentioning last nights events." He glanced at the Monk with meaning before moving on. "Lin you are with me and Matsuzaki-san, you and Mai watch everything closely here in the base." Without another word, he turned and left the room with Lin following.

Ayako walked to a nearby chair and sat glancing at Mai. "It's just you and me." John and Masako left to prepare for their exorcisms, and Takigawa ruffled Mai's hair. "Well I better get to it--you know how Naru-bou is." He waved affably as he left the room, leaving the two women by themselves.

--------

Masako followed John down the path to the hot spring. She was silently worrying her lip, remembering her first visit. She still felt drawn towards the lush beauty, but not with the same strength. When they came around the last bend, she sucked in a deep breath afraid of the horrible feeling. A sigh of relief escaped when she realized the bad vibe wasn't tangible. In fact, she could barely feel anything around the hot spring. It seemed like an empty void, waiting. "I cannot locate it. It should be over the water."

John stood with his back to her staring at the water. He moved forward and began the Lord's Prayer while flinging holy water over the hot spring.

Masako felt an icy drop in temperature; something icy and dark settled inside her, stealing her control. She stood watching as John moved around the perimeter.

When nothing happened, John finally gave up. He turned towards Masako with a curious gaze. "That is odd." He glanced at the medium with a thought. "Hara-san do you sense anything at all?" John didn't even blink when Masako just shook her head.

John smiled at the medium, and then turned to stare at the water again. He felt strangely light-headed, but blamed it on the steam. The beauty around him slowly took hold, and a slight buzzing began in his ears.

He thought about the girl before him, turning to glance at her. "You are always so tranquil…." He let the words trail off, transfixed by the look in her eyes.

"Am I?" she asked in a soft, almost playful, tone. He sucked in a breath as she moved closer to stand directly in front of him. "You know what they say about still waters…"

He shook his head he could not remember his own name, much less anything that random. _When did she become a siren? _He watched as she moved even closer, slowly erasing the distance between them. When her lips caught his, it was pure heat and splendor. He couldn't think of anything else other than the soft heat. His arms gathered her close, and he held on for dear life.

John found himself wanting to protect and cherish the small woman in his arms. He kissed her in return with a needy fervor that shook him to his core. _Is this what has been missing in my life? _He knew when their gazes met that he was home. She brought her hands up to tangle in his hair, drawing him closer. He could taste the spicy tea that she had drunk earlier, and it drove him wild. She let out sigh of pure pleasure when he deepened the kiss. His hands wandered down her back, until he found her hips, and pulled her flush against him.

The intimate contact drew an instant reaction in her. A soft moan slipped from her lips, and something clicked in his brain. John pulled back, breaking off the kiss, and staring at Masako with shock.

"I am so sorry, that never should have happened. Please, please forgive me, I lost my head." His face heated up and he felt like a young teen again on his first date.

Masako gave him a small, sad smile. "It is already forgiven, don't worry about it." She pulled the sleeve of her kimono up, hiding her swollen lips, and the smirk she wore.

"We should be returning; we'll tell Naru just how good you are." He glanced at her with a look of surprise. "I meant the exorcism…I don't feel anything now." Masako smiled, and John relaxed. She led him toward the trail up to the building.

They were making their way up the trail when Masako stopped him. "Could we stop for a moment? I think I have a rock in my shoe." She lifted the hem of her kimono and slipped her shoe off. He watched her lost in thought. _What happened back there? _A sense of profound guilt weighed on his soul, but he was not sure why. He clearly remembered the exorcism, but nothing more. It was something almost tangible, but he could not grasp it. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips and he had the strangest taste of tea. His hand wandered to his lips in disbelief. _None of this makes any sense. _He felt weighted down, and confused as they made they way into the building.

John and Masako reached the base to find Mai napping and Ayako bored. Lin had returned, and was typing away on his laptop. He looked up when the two entered the room. His gaze landed on Masako, and he gave her a penetrating look, before returning to his typing. _Something seems different. _

When lunch drew near, they woke Mai up, and headed for the dining room. Mai glanced around the table. Naru was the only one absent. Even Lin sat silently, eating. Bou-san was talking quietly with John, and Ayako. Masako sat beside her in silence.

Mai peeked at her out of the corner of her eyes. _She is unusually quiet…. _The medium was staring at everyone, and Mai could swear it wasn't a pleasant look."Masako-chan, are you feeling all right?" Mai gave her a compassionate look waiting for a reply.

The medium took a moment to pay attention, and then she stared at Mai with a look of surprise.

"Mai-chan, tell John about what happened the other day." Bou-san was laughing as he continued. "You wouldn't believe the look on Naru's face, it was hysterical."

"Mai-chan," Masako spoke in a whisper, filled with uncertainty. Mai warmed at the sound of her name on the Medium's lips. Masako appeared pale with bright spots on her cheeks. An air of insecurity surrounded her.

"Masako-chan, what is it?" Mai asked with sincere compassion. Lin's head turned with curiosity at Mai's words. He felt on edge, and his shiki were nervous. He took a moment and closed his eyes, trying to center himself. Masako's voice, unusually yielding and tentative, had his eyes opening.

"Mai-chan…could we speak for a moment in private?" Masako flushed and glanced at the floor, leaving everyone wondering.

Mai smiled. "Of course Masako-chan, will our room do?" she asked the smaller girl.

Masako nodded shyly, and Mai pushed her chair back. She glanced at everyone else. "We'll be back in a few minutes." She walked to the door and waited as the medium followed her.

---------

Lin watched the pair leave the room. He couldn't pinpoint what was setting him on edge, but he knew something was wrong. Bou-san also stared after the pair.

"Did something seem off there?" He asked the group at large. Ayako shook her head.

"Masako is always quiet; it's probably something of a feminine nature." Ayako grinned when the men caught on. Bou-san wore a slight flush and John looked shocked. Lin didn't react, he just stared after the pair with a slight frown. His suspicions were confirmed when his shiki brushed up against him in warning. He slammed his chair back and ran from the room, leaving everyone else shocked.

---------


	4. Bring me back to life

Here is Chapter 4 of In the Heat of the Moment, please feel free to let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – Enjoy…There is a person you should thank, for making this chapter what it is. She is shy so I will not name any names, but she inspired this chapter with a challenge of sorts…So here you go.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

In the Heat of the Moment 

Chapter 4 – Bring me back to life

Mai walked down the hall pondering Masako's unusually quiet behavior. She could hear Masako's slippers softly slapping along behind her. When she reached the door, she opened it and walked to the counter, turning to lean against it. She watched the medium, unsure of her reason for wanting to talk.

"Mai-chan," the medium whispered her name softly again. Masako approached Mai with slow deliberation, studying her assiduously.

Mai glanced at the smaller girl, waiting for her to begin. She was surprised when Masako began to hum. It was an eerily haunting tune, similar to when Lin performed Shoukon, during the blood-spattered labyrinth case. The melody delightfully, captivating held Mai transfixed. She found that she wanted—no needed to listen, because nothing else mattered.

Masako took Mai by the hand and led her toward the door. Mai followed with no hesitation, spellbound by the song. Masako kept Mai entranced as they walked along the trail toward the hot spring.

Masako led Mai to the waters edge, and slowed. With a feral smile, she guided Mai into a kneeling position. Her small hands drew forth from her kimono sleeves and wrapped around Mai's throat. Her hands squeezed with an unnatural strength as she stopped humming.

Mai couldn't breathe…That was the first thing she realized as the song's affects wore off. Soft hands clasped her neck slowly cutting off her air supply. Her hands scrabbled to gain purchase, and break the hold on her throat. She tried to scream for help, but only a hoarse wheeze could escape. Tears of panic leaked from her eyes.

"I shared with you." A semi-familiar voice spoke from behind her. "I expected your help, but like the ones before you, you aren't helping me escape this tainted place."

That was the last thing Mai heard before everything faded to black. Masako hefted the unconscious girl over her shoulder. She walked around the edge of the hot spring following the natural body of water. On the far side, away from prying eyes a small animal path meandered up and away from the hot spring. The medium followed the path, familiar with the route. The trail meandered up the hillside away from the hot spring.

She made her way through the forest until she reached the Jinja. The medium smiled with malicious glee at the ease with which she accomplished her task. She walked through the gates, up to the Lion Statues that guarded the place. She moved between them ignoring the overgrowth, and dilapidation of the place.

She made her way to the main building, opened the door and made her way into the back room. The place held an ancient, yet uncared for, feeling. She dumped the girl on the futon and bound her up tight, adding a gag for good measure.

----------

Lin hurried into the girls' room surprised to find it empty. He slammed into the base and rushed over to the camera. The static on the monitor was not a good sign. _Damn! _He sped up his pace, running through the girls' room and down the trail. He came around the last bend in the trail only to find the place silent and empty. He kept his calm mask in place and turned hurrying back up the path.

Lin reached the base to find Ayako, John and Bou-san waiting. Bou-san glanced at Lin surprised to see him alone.

"Where are Mai-chan and Hara-san?" He peeked around the tall Chinese man watching for the girls. When they did not appear in the doorway, Bou-san knew something was very wrong.

"They are missing." Lin muttered. He pulled out his cell and tried to get a signal. "Damn no service up here." He was prepared to curse their location when the door opened and Naru strolled in.

"Have we learned anything new?" He gazed at the group, hiding his reaction to the fact that Mai and Hara-san were absent.

Lin glanced at Naru keeping his worry in check. With a stoic look, he filled in his young associate. "Hara-san and Taniyama-san have vanished." Lin watched as Naru's mask slipped long enough for a flicker of worry to appear and his then his unflappable mask was back in place.

Naru cleared his head of everything, before questioning his partner. "What happened?"

"Hara-san was quiet when she and John returned from the hot spring. Just a few minutes ago, she asked Taniyama-san to speak with her in private. Taniyama-san suggested their room and they left." Lin ran a hand over his eyes before continuing. "My shiki warned me something was off. I checked their room, the base, and the hot spring and there is no sign of them anywhere."

"Have you checked the camera?" Naru thought of many possibilities but none seemed to jump out at him.

Lin gazed at Naru. "Of course; the camera was acting up."

Bou-san chose that moment to speak. "We were just reviewing the last fifteen minutes and you wouldn't believe the noise the microphone picked up. It was one horrible screech." He watched the two men confer worry eating at him.

Naru turned to glance at the Monk. "What did you learn from Tamoe-san?" He waited impatiently for an answer.

Bou-san sighed. "Nothing we didn't already know, he seemed nervous, but that could be because of everything going on."

Naru glanced at Lin. "Do you have the blue prints of this place?" He was not surprised when Lin nodded. "Good let's have a look."

---------

Mai regained consciousness with a sudden start. She blinked her eyes trying to find light, until it dawned on her that she was in the dark. She lay on her back on a lumpy surface. Her hands and feet were numb and she could feel coarse rope cutting into her wrists and ankles. She tried hard to control the panic roiling around inside her.

_I remember being in the room with Masako…and then…that music? _She glanced around her trying to see anything when suddenly a voice spoke in the dark.

"Ah, so you're awake, but it's too soon." The voice sounded vaguely like Masako yet different. "I'm not ready for you, quite yet."

Mai could hear someone moving around in the dark, but the room was completely free of light so she could not distinguish what they were doing. She tried to speak around the gag in her mouth but it was useless.

"So you want to know why you are here." Masako's voice held a note of delight. "I'll tell you why, because you have a better chance as a sacrifice then the other ones."

Mai's eyes widened in the dark at the ominous words Masako spoke. "You were supposed to help me when I shared with you, but you didn't so you will help me as a sacrifice to Arahitogami." Masako's chuckle sent waves of ice up her spine. Mai tried to implore the medium to fight the spirit possessing her, around the gag.

"It's no use this vessel cannot help you at all. It's time for some tea, so be a good girl and drink up." Mai found a cup pressed to her lips, but she would not open her mouth. A hand clamped over her nose, cutting off her air and her mouth opened instinctively. Masako poured the contents of the cup into her open mouth and she had no choice but to swallow. The tea held a bitter after taste that burned down her throat.

"Not to worry, it is just something to help you sleep, until I am ready for you." Masako leaned forward and kissed Mai on the forehead. "You will be the one to free me from this tainted place." Mai felt the drug kicking in and blinked trying to stay awake, but lost the battle and slipped into slumber.

--- --- ---

She knew it was a dream almost immediately. The stars were out and she floated above the Onsen. She could see lights in the windows of the main building. She whipped her head around at the presence behind her.

"Naru, I need help." She glanced up to see him eyeing her with affection.

"There are things you need to know first." He held out his hand and she willingly placed her hand in his. A bright light obliterated everything and suddenly she stood near the hot spring. It was night still and she could not see through the heavy steam.

"What…what do we need to see?" She glanced over her shoulder at Naru with a curious look on her face. He held up a finger and pressed it to his lips.

"Just listen…" He set a comforting hand on her shoulder. A moment later voices carried through the stream.

"Sis…sis, hey guess what, I am a god--Arahitogami-sama." The young man's voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Mai could not place it.

Young feminine laughter floated through the steam, tinkling like bells. "Onni-san you are so strange. What makes you think you are a god?" The young girl's voice carried a strong note of disbelief and sarcasm.

"I have found a path to a higher consciousness, therefore earning a god status." He spoke belligerently with arrogance. Feminine laughter followed his heated words.

"Onni-san you're crazy you know that…" The voice drifted away as the speaker left the hot spring.

"We'll just see about that." He answered as a new thought struck. "When I curse your death…." His words, laced with hatred and thrill, sent shivers over Mai.

Naru squeezed her shoulder softly. "We must move forward, there is more." He picked up her hand and everything swirled about them. When the world settled about them, Mai could hear the boy chattering away at the girl. She knew exactly what night it was. The memory of the experience churned through her mind as she listened. When she heard a feminine gasp, she knew what was happening. Naru drew her close when she began trembling and her tears fell.

"Now you will never be able to tell Mom and Dad." That voice rang through her mind.

He began muttering. She couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like a curse. After a moment of silence, he began to laugh maniacally and she covered her ears. Naru pulled her hands from her ears. "We must leave now." A blinding light wiped out the scene.

Once more, they were floating above the Onsen. Mai squeezed his hand with gentle pressure. "I need your help. I need to know how to visit them."

Naru gave her a discerning look. "You have done it before…You know the way." She growled under her breath in frustration. _Same arrogance as the real-life Naru. _She thought back to when she had visited with Masako. "Ah…okay." She turned to thank Naru, but he was already gone.

She floated towards the base and made her way to the doorway. She could see the group gathered around a table. A purple haze moved in her direction. When it reached Mai, it rubbed up against her almost soothing, trying to offer comfort. _Lin's shiki?_

----------

It had been three hours already and they had learned nothing. The blueprints showed the hotel and nothing more. Lin held back an irritated sigh. He felt edgy and restless, without knowing why. One of his shiki wandered away at the time that the temperature began dropping rapidly.

Lin glanced at Bou-san, John, and Matsuzaki-san, to see them registering the change. Naru stood impervious to the moment he was staring at the blueprint lost in thought. Lin glanced around the room until his eyes sought what he looked for. Mai stood near the door transparent. His eyes jumped to the Monk and Miko to see them staring at the same spot. John also seemed to be able to see her.

"You have hurry…Masako-chan is possessed and preparing to sacrifice me to some god." She waved to make sure they were aware of her. "Arahitogami—help me, time is running out." Before they could react or ask more, she began to fade. Lin whistled and ordered the same shiki to follow Mai if possible.

Bou-san turned to look at Lin. "Did she just…was that really?" His shock was almost humorous if not for the serious situation.

Ayako whacked him. "Yes she really did appear." John looked as surprised as Bou-san.

Naru knew something was going on. He felt the temperature drop even if he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What did she say?" He asked brusquely.

"Hara-san is possessed and preparing to sacrifice her." Lin spoke slowly thinking about Mai's words.

"She also called you a god Naru-bou, man you have her fooled don't you?" Bou-san teased his younger boss. "In fact she called you Arahitogami and asked for your help." He smiled at the joke until Lin spoke.

"She was not referring to Naru as Arahitogami. That was the name of the god she is being sacrificed to."

Bou-san's smile dropped off his face as a chill snaked up his spine. "Then who is the human god?"

Lin shrugged as he moved to his laptop. "That is what we need to know and fast." Lin began typing rapidly.

Naru glanced at the young Australian. "I need you to prepare for an exorcism." He gave the priest a solemn look and the priest nodded. His gazed moved to Ayako and Bou-san.

"I need you two to make charms to seal this room." Bou-san nodded. Naru glanced at Lin and the silent man nodded knowing what Naru wanted.

-------

Masako worked diligently in solitude. She untied the heavily sedated girl and stripped her bare before bathing her body. When she was finished bathing Mai, she struggled with getting the white kimono on her body.

A smirk danced over her features as she thought about her own release. _Kami will be so happy…I will no longer be stuck here. _She knew what was coming for the sedated girl and didn't really care_. I suffered through being raped and murdered she will manage. So what if Kami now tortures them first?_

She carried the sedated girl to the stone altar and tied her down. She glanced around the room making sure all of Kami's necessities were in place. The table near the altar was loaded with his collection of devices. She didn't like pondering what they were for. The helpless screams of the last victim still echoed through her mind. She had seen the results. A shudder moved through her at the thought of the last body she had disposed of. When everything was ready, Masako sat prepared to wait until she needed to signal Arahitogami.

---------

Bou-san and Ayako were preparing charms to seal off the base. They tried to hide their worry with casual banter.

"You know, I didn't sleep well last night." Bou-san stretched as he finished another one. He reclined back in his chair and watched the Miko work hers.

Ayako glanced at him in curiosity. "Why not, were you too scared?" She teased him lightly.

"Nah I had strange dreams…" He gazed at the ceiling, still puzzled by the dreams of Ayako in his arms. He had awakened tangled in the sheets with sweat covering his body. Desire had coursed through him and the only help had been a cold shower.

His gaze jumped to hers and he was surprised at the look on her face. A flash of recognition flared on her features for a second and then it was gone. He studied her thoughtfully remaining silent. He pondered sharing more, but wasn't up for the teasing.

"I um..." She paused to clear her throat before continuing. She decided humor was the only way to cover the moment. "I had nightmares." Ayako winked at the Monk and nearly laughed when he almost toppled backwards. He righted the chair, stood up, and stepped closer to the Miko.

"Nightmares…really, were they like this?" Before he finished speaking, he had already pulled the surprised Miko into his arms. When the question left his mouth, he angled down and caught her lips in a searing kiss. She tasted of honey and sunlight and it thrilled through him.

Ayako was lost from the first moment. One word floated in her mind _HOME_! His arms were a haven designed only for her. She reveled in the sensations assaulting her. Her arms slipped upwards to settle around his neck. He pulled back a bit breaking off the kiss and just set his mouth against her temple. He breathed in the scent of her hair, just taking a moment to enjoy.

"I don't understand this at all." He whispered the words unsure of her mood.

"Me either, but it just feels right somehow." She whispered back sharing in the solitude of the moment. The reality of the situation came crashing in when Lin entered the room. They jumped apart their embarrassment apparent.

Lin glanced at them and a smirk lifted his lips. _It's about time those two figure things out._ He kept his comments to himself and just focused on his research. John and Naru strolled in behind Lin and the moment was gone. Naru stared between the Monk and the Miko, both wore flushes and an air of awkwardness surrounded them. One look at his assistant and he knew. He could tell by the smirk Lin wore. _It's about time. _He chose not to comment and returned his attention to the matter at hand.

Bou-san glanced at Ayako and mouthed, _We'll talk later._ She nodded in reply and turned her attention to Naru.

"Okay it's almost dinner, what do we know now that we didn't before?" Naru glanced at everyone waiting.

"The base is safe Ayako and I have sealed it." He turned to glance at Lin with a question in his eyes.

"I am prepared once we find them." John spoke from behind Naru. His eyes wandered to the Chinese man and everyone waited.

"I haven't found anything yet." Lin left off there. His usual directness and lack of words surprised no one.

Naru eyed the clock and then the group with irritation. "There is nothing else to be done for the moment and it is six so let's go eat." He turned leaving everyone to follow.

--------

He stood outside the Onsen staring off in the distance. When he saw the lone puff of smoke drift upwards, he smiled.

He rubbed his hands together in excitement. _Another one finally, it's about time… _

He knew he couldn't have too many, or people would become suspicious. This way everything was much simpler. His eyes lit with an unholy light as he thought about the evening's delightful entertainment.

--------

Sei brought the tray in with a flourish. "For your hard labor I have made you a special meal." He glanced at the faces around the table and his eyes widened. "Hey wait, where's that pretty little girl? She was with you yesterday." He glanced at Bou-san curiously.

Bou-san glanced at Naru in question. A slight shake of his head was the only signal. Bou-san understood at once. "She's resting due to a small injury." He played it off purposefully and the cook seemed appeased.

"Ah well, I hope she feels better soon." The cook smiled at the group and retreated to the kitchen.

Dinner was a subdued affair and they ate in silence. While meals were usually a more relaxed enjoyable time, it wasn't the same with some of their own missing and in danger.

Tamoe-san strolled into the room with a smile until he glanced around the room. He looked at Shibuya with surprise. "Weren't there a few more of you?" He asked in idle curiosity.

Naru eyed the man with a bland look. "They were unavoidably detained." He didn't want anyone outside of the group knowing anything at that moment. _It is safer this way._

Tamoe-san nodded his curiosity seemingly appeased. "I just wanted to see how your investigation was going so far." He waited a moment.

Naru eyed him with his coldest glare. "That is a matter for another time."

When Ishihiro realized he would get no information he retreated. "Pardon my intrusion." With a respectful bow, he turned and left the group alone once more. The whole group hurried through the meal and returned to the base.

--------

Naru drummed his fingers over the desk, using the rhythm to think. _There has to be something we are missing. _He glanced around at the four people in the room. _Lin is by far the most capable and John is the one best suited for a human exorcism. _"Lin I want you and John to check the hot spring one more time." He left the rest unspoken knowing Lin would understand. The two men nodded before leaving the room. John stopped by his room to grab his bible and the holy water.

The two men cut through the girls' room to get outside faster. They followed the trail in silence. John wanted to question the brooding man but couldn't think of how to ask. _Why would Shibuya-san pair us up? Bou-san is more talented and Ayako is a Miko._ He pondered the thought and decided to trust in Shibuya's judgment. He glanced at Lin and studied the man walking in front of him.

They came around the final bend and with no surprise found the place empty. Lin glanced around and walked closer to the water. Lin could feel the empty void almost as if something were missing

John stood silent watching the older man. He knew the man was evaluating the place, even as he had earlier this morning. His only memory was of the exorcism but standing there in the moment, something struck him; a sense of shame and guilt that he did not understand. He knew that there was no logical explanation for it, but he felt it nonetheless. It swamped him almost smothering him with its intensity.

Lin glanced at John and could sense his bewilderment. He was about to ask the Priest about it when something else caught his attention. His shiki returned and brushed up against him. He could sense the urgency the spirit was trying to convey.

"John, come now." Lin threw over his shoulder as he hurried after the faint purple glow. John startled by Lin's sudden command and movement hurried to follow. They followed the sphere around the hot spring to the trail. "This is not on the blue prints." Lin spoke aloud-surprising John. The purple orb bobbed a bit and Lin nodded. "We have to hurry."

They raced along the path, mindless of the branches and brambles trying to slow them down. When they passed the statues of Lions, Lin's eyes widened. _A Jinja?_

The purple orb danced at the door waiting for them to catch up. "Stay behind me." Lin whispered to the Priest. He opened the door carefully trying to remain silent. The two men entered the vestibule and looked to the sphere for guidance. It floated to a doorway and halted.

Lin approached the door with hesitance. The inside of the Jinja was almost completely dark except for the faint purple glow. He cracked the door open and peeked through the crack. The sight that met his eyes worried even the stoic man.

He could barely see Mai's head upon a stone altar. Masako had her back to the door and stood over Mai checking her bindings. Lin put a finger to his lips in signal to John. He then opened the door and moved forward on silent feet.

He approached the Medium with caution until he stood directly behind her. With a quick jab to the back of the neck, the Medium collapsed. Lin caught her just before she landed on Mai. He laid her on the floor.

"John, now." He whistled and the five shiki appeared. He cast a rushed binding spell and set the Shiki to work.

John moved forward and marked her forehead in the shape of a cross with the holy water. His voice rang out firm in the quiet place.

"In the name of Christ I order you, wherever you maybe hiding within her body, show yourself." He took a deep breath and continued.

"You will flee the body you are possessing." A slight glow of blues and greens formed around Masako. John's voice took on a commanding tone.

"You will leave. Wherever you may be hiding, leave!" He glanced down at the bible and then glanced back at Masako.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, this holy body shall forever be forbidden to you. In Principio!"

Masako's eyes fluttered open and she stared in confusion up at the Priest. Lin whistled again releasing his Shiki. "John, carry her back now. I will send protection with you and follow with Taniyama-san." John nodded and picked up slight girl. She blinked up at him in confusion. He carried her to the door and glanced back at Lin.

"Lin-san, be safe." With those last words, John hurried through the door carrying the Medium.

Lin hurried to Mai's side. He began untying the knots holding her. When the last one slipped free, he picked up the limp girl and made his way to the door. He made it to the outer door and made sure the trail was empty. He hurried trying to keep the brambles and branches from slapping the girl in his arms.

He kept his senses on high alert for trouble as he walked between the lion statues. He could not feel anything out of the ordinary. He followed the path back down the hillside towards the hot spring.

He knew he was getting close when something caught him off guard. He felt an overwhelming sense of solitude wash over him. Lin slowed his hurried pace as he thought about the sensation. It was very rare for him to turn introspective.

He had always been a bit of a loner--a bit odd in fact, but this was different. His eyes widened with surprise. _Why now? _He felt his emotions swirling under the surface of his cool façade and it bothered him. He didn't like messy emotions that skewered his levelheaded logic, in fact they frightened him.

He took a deep breath trying to center him self but found the emotions too distracting. The feelings pulled forth truths that he did not like facing. He consciously made the decision to distance himself from others, but that was cold comfort to the loneliness he suffered. Most of the time he could ignore the prison he had built for himself, but this was unusual.

He felt like he was the only person left on earth. He glanced down at the girl in his arms almost forgetting her presence, from being so lost in thought. He found himself surprised by her angel-like appearance. Her face was pale, and her hair floated framing her face. The white kimono did not distract from her appearance rather it enhanced it. Her expression was tranquil not marred by worry.

Lin moved forward slowly fighting to keep his self-control in place. The loneliness within him was pushing its way toward the surface, fighting for supremacy. The girl in his arms only drew it forth with a rapidness that startled him. His passion awakened just looking at her.

He realized his mistake at once. _I sent my Shiki with John and Hara-san to protect them and now I need them._ He could see the steam from the hot spring through the trees. He had almost reached the hot spring and safety. As he stepped down off the trail onto solid stone, a small sound drew his eyes downward.

The girl in his arms stirred, blinking her eyes open. Sparkling chocolate-brown eyes sleepily gazed up at him.

"Lin-san, you made it." She spoke with a husky whisper, her voice sleep roughened. It drew forth the passion building inside him blending with the solitude.

He glanced at her his usual mask in place. "Taniyama-san, I need to set you down for a moment, do you think you can stand?" A slight buzzing filled his ears but he ignored it, distracted by the girl in his arms.

Mai nodded. "I think so." He set her on her feet gently and her legs wobbled unsteadily. Without thinking, his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against him. His hand at her lower back steadied her. He glanced down to see her wide eyes staring up at him with surprise.

His passion and solitude merging into one giant wave crashed over him. He didn't think-couldn't think, just acted. His lips crashed down over her pliant ones. _Salvation! _Sweet succor to his lonely soul, the contact left him giddy with an unnamed feeling. His hand slid up her back in a soothing motion, the other wandered to the nape of her neck to play in her hair.

He could taste her innocence and it goaded him on. Lin feathered his lips over hers in temptation. When she drew closer, he deepened the kiss just a bit. Her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders. She used them to steady herself, her knees weak. He rained kisses over her cheek making his way to her jaw line.

When she tipped her head back, his lips wandered to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He sucked lightly drawing a soft mewling sound from her throat.

The sound registered in his brain. He suddenly drew back, shaking with the need to pull her back into his arms and continue. He fought the feeling and looked at Mai with a serious face.

"We need to leave here now. Can you walk on your own?" Lin looked grave and Mai was shaken up by the turn of events. She nodded in response unable to form coherent words. Her hand wandered to her swollen lips in disbelief. Lin ignored her discomfiture and grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him.

They reached the trail and Lin kept up the grueling pace. As they made their way up the trail Mai's thoughts became hazy at best. She couldn't remember something that should be important. She sighed in frustration causing Lin to glance back at her.

"Taniyama-san what is it?" He asked seeing the confusion on her face.

"What just happened, there was something important I should remember, but it's gone." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "It was special." She glanced at Lin to see if he understood.

Lin made sure his usual mask covered his shock. _She doesn't remember. _He remembered every intimate detail, so why didn't she? "Come on we need to reach the base." He turned away pulling her along until they reached the hotel.


	5. Holding out for a HeroThe Final Countdo

Hello again, here is the conclusion of In the Heat of the Moment, please feel free to let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – This has been ready for over a week, but the chapter title escaped me. I have decided to split it into two parts, therefore two titles to fit each part. Also, please note that an epilogue will follow. I am hard at work on it now…I promise.

Disclaimer – I do not own any copyrights to this…..Please learn from my mistakes. The rights are not for sale on EBay, that $19.99 was such a waste! ;)

* * *

In the Heat of the Moment

Chapter 5 - Holding out for a hero

John had just set Masako on a spare futon when the door opened again, admitting Lin and Mai. John leaned against the wall near Masako, smiling to see Lin and Mai back safely. There was a collective sigh of relief amongst the group.

Bou-san spoke first. "We were concerned until John arrived to let us know what was going on." He moved forward and ruffled Mai's hair. The soothing gesture broke her fragile control and she threw her arms around the Monk, sobbing with relief.

Naru's gaze moved to Lin at Mai's sudden bout of tears. He saw a flash of remorse on his associate's features, before it was gone and Lin's impenetrable reserve was back in place.

Bou-san also saw the look flash across his face. _He almost looks guilty. _The monk ran a soothing hand down Mai's back trying to calm her.

"It's okay…no worries…you are safe now." His last words rang out a bit fierce and everyone glanced at him in curiosity. He ignored the room at large, choosing to let them think whatever they wanted.

Masako rose up from the futon, into a sitting position. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" She stared at Mai, wondering at the attention everyone was paying to the younger girl.

Naru eyed Hara-san with an annoyed look. "You were possessed and nearly sacrificed Mai to Arahitogami." Masako's eyes widened and her face paled. She raised a hand to her mouth, holding in a gasp of distress. Lin took several steps back from the commotion, and began preparing tea. In a rare display of compassion, he carried a cup over to Mai.

"Taniyama-san," He set a hand on her shoulder and she turned around with surprise. He pressed the cup into her hands and molded his hands over hers to steady her trembling. When she was somewhat calmer, he gave her a small smile. Naru noticed Lin's behavior and his mind filled with suspicion. He finally caught his associate's attention.

"Lin, I need your report." With his usual arrogance, he left the room with Lin following.

---------

Lin debated telling Naru everything. _What does it all mean? If he cares for Taniyama-san, it would be troublesome._ Lin plotted out the best way to make use of his knowledge.

_I wonder…. _He followed Naru through the hallway into their private room. Lin stared at his young charge

"Lin, what happened out there?" Naru watched him closely.

"Mai had been drugged and I carried her back." He kept his face blank and continued. "You need to get Mai to the hot spring, but stay with her." Lin watched as Naru pondered the idea.

"I'll think about it. Now let's get back." Naru bit out and turned leaving Lin to follow.

--------

Mai sat near Ayako and the Monk sipping tea. Naru approached her steadily.

"Are you okay?" He asked his usual arrogance aside. Mai nodded peeking up at him through her lashes. _He is being nice again…._

"Mai, tell us what you remember." Naru moved to a chair and sat, focusing on her.

"Hmmm," Mai took a moment to focus on her dream. "The guy who killed his sister, Machiko, reached some sort of god status." She tried to remember the name, but so much had happened she could not recall it. "When he killed her, it sounded like he chanted a curse."

"What about Arahitogami?" Bou-san asked curiously.

Mai's eyes widened in surprise, "That's the name of the God." Mai shot Bou-san a grateful look.

--------

**DAY 3**

"Now I need all of your help this morning. Matsuzaki-san, you and Bou-san, Hara-san, and Brown-san need to work with Lin regarding the past disappearances." He glanced at Lin who nodded. "We need to find whatever they all had in common."

Naru's eyes jumped to Mai. "Mai, you will come with me. I need your help." Mai's heart sped up at the thought, but she kept her face from blushing and nodded.

Masako gave her a startled look of jealousy. "Naru…don't you need…."

Naru cut her off mid-sentence with a cold look. "No I don't." He turned his attention back to everyone. "Let's go eat first and then we'll get started." He left off there and walked from the room expecting everyone to follow.

--------

After they finished a simple meal, everyone hurried to the base. Naru brought up the rear, Mai by his side. Masako gave her a curious look before flouncing into the base. Bou-san waggled his eyebrows suggestively and then threw her a teasing wink, which had her face flushing. John and Ayako happened to be discussing exorcism, and left the embarrassed, girl alone.

Once everyone was inside Naru turned and walked towards the girls' room. Her eyes widened in surprise. _What is he doing?_ When his hand landed on their doorknob, she panicked. _Did I leave anything out?_ She thought of all the things she had used earlier and sighed as she mentally checked them off. As the door swung open, she once again returned to her first question. _Why are we here? _

Mai followed him without question, even though she wanted to ask where they were going. Naru walked straight through the girls' room, ignoring everything. He reached the other door and opened it only to keep going. She let out a sigh of relief, and pulled the door closed behind her. She hurried through their room, pausing only to close the outside door. She scrambled to catch up, and walked beside him as he started down the path to the hot spring. Naru stayed silent for most of the trek until they neared the hot spring.

"I need you to focus." He gave her an intent look that confused her and went back to his self-absorbed silence. The sun shone and a light breeze stirred the steam. The water actually appeared inviting. He approached the edge and then stopped, Mai following his lead.

Naru did not know what he expected. Lin, after all, had been very close-mouthed, just telling him to bring Mai here. He thought about Lin's motive and could not find a conceivable reason. Everyone had been acting rather odd, Lin included. He let out a confused sigh.

Mai's eyes jumped to Naru's face when she heard him sigh. _He looks bewildered. _She felt the oddest urge to offer comfort. _He needs people…. _It was the strangest thought to strike her, regarding her boss. She felt her face heat up at the thought of sympathy for her narcissistic employer. _Could he really need someone to care?_

Naru stared out over the water, letting his thoughts wander. He felt a slight buzzing in his head, but wrapped up in his musing, he ignored it. His thoughts kept returning to the night he found Mai floating in the water, and his reaction. _What does it all mean? _He glanced at the object of his thoughts to find her watching him. _She's blushing? _

Mai stared at Naru with a growing fascination. Her head felt stuffed with cotton and a strange buzzing grew in her ears. _Why are you so good looking? _She felt her heartbeat speed up when he stepped closer and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me what you feel?" Naru did not know what prompted him to speak the words, but he found it necessary to ask. He waited for her reaction.

"I love you even though you are a narcissistic jerk most of the time." She did not understand why she had just admitted her deepest secret, but she knew honesty was her only option. She watched with surprise as his eyes widened the tiniest bit.

"Really?" Naru whispered in surprise. Mai nodded, a sudden bout of shyness overwhelming her. She found it hard to look him in the eyes. Her line of vision lowered, dipping to his black shirt underneath his jacket.

Naru watched as her eyes lowered. _I'll give you something to think about. _He knew with certainty that his technique was perfection. He lifted a hand from her shoulder and let his finger find her chin. He tipped her head up to meet a startled chocolate gaze. Without any rational consideration, his lips caught hers in a kiss designed to enthrall.

_Heaven! _Mai could not think beyond the moment. Everything came to a complete stop around her. The world disappeared leaving her with only him. There was nothing and everything in his scent, in the feel of his arms as they gathered her close--protecting her. Her hands fisted in his coat as she fought to draw him closer and keep herself upright.

His lips moved over hers in a slow dizzying dance that left her breathless. His kisses were drugging like a fine wine leaving her delirious, yet wanting more. His hand moved to the nape of her neck and feathered through her hair. Naru could sense her passion awakening and it gave him a new thrill. He drew her closer reveling in the power of the moment.

He rained butterfly kisses over her face and then returned to her lips. He used his extensive knowledge and deepened the kiss. Mai found her knees weak and slid her hands up to his shoulders for support. She stood on her toes and let her arms wander around his neck. In her innocence, she did not realize what she was doing.

When she pressed against him in such an intimate position, he let a low growl escape. Naru turned the heat up another notch his arms pulling her flush against him. The strange sensations left her edgy and seeking some thing, she could not define. Mai shuddered with an unknown emotion. Naru instantly knew he had gone one-step too far.

He found he did not want to stop. He had let his ego draw him far enough along that he wanted—needed to fulfill her need, as well as his own. He pulled back gently, quaking with the need to continue to the culmination of his labors. She stared at him with naked desire not fully understanding the torment she was inflicting. He stared down at her with a rare smile.

"We should return to the base, it is imperative we find the common denominator between these women." He was loath to release her from his embrace but slowly slid his arms loose. She stepped away shy with embarrassment. He turned away and began to make his way up the trail. She followed him meekly without words unable to put her emotions in order. Her hand wandered to her swollen lips in awe.

Naru followed the trail his thoughts becoming sluggish and murky. He was trying to remember their discussion and failing miserably. They were at the halfway point when he stopped for a moment. _What happened? It was something extraordinary. _It was there just on the edge of his conscious mind and then gone again. He sighed in frustration.

"That was a horrendous waste of time." He bit out angry with himself. Mai let out a strangled gasp, and he turned to glance at her. Her face was pale and tears filled her eyes. Before he could question her, she took off running up the trail as though demons chased her. He stared after her in shock, wondering at her reaction. _What just happened?_

----------

Lin was exiting the base when a sobbing Mai slammed into him in her hurry. He set his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Taniyama-san, what happened?" Lin eyed her with surprise. Tears were not what he expected. Mai took a moment to gather her composure and spoke.

"N…Naru kissed me and then claimed it was a waste of time." Her face flushed at the humiliation of sharing the story.

"Taniyama-san, may I tell you a secret?" He gave her a serious look before he continued. "Naru doesn't remember what happened." Lin stared at Mai for a moment gathering his thoughts. "I'm willing to bet, he didn't say that until you were coming back up the trail. Am I right?"

Mai nodded, and something tickled her memory. _When Lin and I came up the trail, I felt like I could not remember something. _

Lin gave her a searching look before speaking. "I think it has something to do with the hot spring, but you must not worry. I think in time all will be revealed."

"But why can I remember what happened?" Mai shot him a confused look.

Lin shrugged, back to his usual mysterious self. "I don't have the answer for that."

Mai saw a touch of sadness cross his face, but then it was gone and his usual composed mask was in place.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Mai nodded, her usual optimism restored.

'Then you should get in there. I think they could use your help." He gave her a small smile before waving her toward the door. She opened the door, and then turned back.

"Thanks Lin-san." Without waiting for his reply, she darted into the room, shutting the door.

--------

Lin leaned against the wall lost in thought. _Why does she remember him and not me? _He closed his eyes for a moment, hiding the pain radiating in his blue eyes. _I didn't realize being noble could be a painful experience._ He pulled himself back under control as footsteps sounded in the hallway. He opened his eyes to see Naru strolling towards him with a guarded expression.

"Well what did you learn?" He asked casually, not letting on that he had just spoken with a sobbing Mai.

"Nothing, it was a big waste of time." Naru growled, still roiling with frustration. Lin studied the younger man with a critical eye. He knew why Naru was frustrated, but he wasn't going to say a word—not yet anyway.

----------

They spent the rest of the morning in the base, going over the earlier disappearances. Three women had vanished, but there were no similarities. They could find no common thread that connected the women. There was no rhyme or reason to the disappearances.

Bou-san and Ayako finally cornered Mai just before lunch. Their rampant curiosity caught Mai unaware. They sat next to her and Bou-san gave her a penetrating look, while Ayako began questioning her.

"So what did you two do?" Ayako didn't wait for an answer. She just asked her next question. At least Mai was thankful that Ayako lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Did you kiss him?" Ayako grinned unrepentantly.

Mai stared at her two friends with surprise for a moment, gathering her thoughts. _How do I answer? Think…think._

"What are you two talking about? All we did was check out the hot spring." Mai shot them both a disbelieving look, trying to play it off. She waved a nervous hand. "He's too self-absorbed. You both know what he said about his mirror only having room for him."

She hid her sigh of relief when they both shot her surprised looks.

---------

After lunch, Lin and John led Naru and Bou-san to the Jinja, but there was nothing left.

"They even removed our footprints." Lin spoke in the odd silence. "The only sign someone has been here is the cleaning." With defeat, the four men returned to the base.

The three women had not made any progress either. The case it seemed was at a standstill.

Mai was still dealing with everyone. Masako kept glaring at her and then giving her curious looks, upon which Ayako would elbow her and waggle her eyebrows. Mai sighed with frustration. She knew Ayako was only doing it to annoy the medium, but that didn't make it any less irritating. The men finally returned from the Jinja, in disappointment, with the news that everything was gone. The news distracted Ayako from her behavior and left everyone down.

Dinner was a quiet affair as they all suffered from frustration. After a few hours of hashing everything out, with no results, they all retired for the night.

Part 2 - The Final Countdown

---------

Sei lie stretched out on his futon, unable to sleep. His bedroom was next to Tamoe-sans'. He had been listening to Tamoe-san snore for the last hour or more. When he heard footsteps out in the hall, he knew he was in for a treat. He stood quietly and moved to the door. Sei slipped out the back of the Tamoe's residence.

He could see Tamoe-san's wife walking towards the hot spring in the distance. He followed quietly, thinking about the times before, when he had watched her. The thought filled him with excitement. He had not lied to the investigators. She really was a different person sometimes, especially at night. He did not understand it himself, but he reaped the rewards.

The last time she had put on quite the show while pleasuring herself. _She is normally so quiet and shy, but then when she is like this she is a goddess. _He smiled just thinking about it. Her carnal, wanton behavior fulfilled his every fantasy. _I hope someday she will let me share in the fun. _

He was lost in thought, and not paying attention when he arrived at the hot spring. He was surprised that Yumi-chan wasn't already in the water. When she stepped around the tree, it caught him off guard. All he saw was a flash of silver before the knife slid into his chest. It felt surprisingly painless, nothing more than a warm tingle.

"You are a sick pervert." She jerked the knife out, and stabbed him again. "This is your punishment." Her voice was not normal; her words rang with bitter hatred. She ripped the knife out again, only to thrust it right back in. Sei stared at her in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. He could feel his own blood soaking his tee shirt, until finally merciful darkness overtook his vision. When he fell forward on his face, she turned him over. She vented her rage and frustration, stabbing him repeatedly, until she panted with exhaustion.

--------

Lin found he could not sleep, restless energy kept him tossing and turning long after Naru fell asleep. He found that his thoughts kept returning to a certain person. _I didn't expect my heart to be affected. _His heart had never been in danger before. _How could I let this happen?_ He left their private room and wandered to the base. He sat down at his laptop, and began to read the reports.

Hours later, he was jolted from his reading, when the microphone picked up static white noise. Lin stood from his chair and moved to check the camera. The screen was snowy with static, and it buzzed through the microphone. He perked up and went to wake Naru.

Naru woke when Lin spoke his name. He glanced up at his associate with curiosity.

"Something is going on. The camera went down and the microphone is picking up a strange buzz." Lin waited to see what Naru wanted to do.

"Wake the Monk and John, let the women sleep. We'll check it out." He threw the covers back and sat up. As soon as Lin left the room, he dressed and made his way to the base. He entered the room to find Lin, Bou-san and John, all eyeing at the camera.

The microphone was currently emitting a high-pitched buzz, and the camera was still snowy. They grabbed flashlights and instead of cutting through the girls' room, they made their way down the hall to the Lobby. Naru led the three men around the outside of the building. The four men reached the trail and began to follow it. It was a clear night, the moon lighting their way. They walked in silence, listening for any unusual sounds. They rounded the last corner and walked towards the hot spring.

"Stop," Lin called out. The metallic scent of fresh blood was overwhelming. They began using their flashlights to find the source of the smell.

"Over here, I think it's the cook." Bou-san stood with his light illuminating a body. John sucked in a breath at the sight of the carnage. The cook's chest and face were unrecognizable.

"So what now, Naru-bou, do we call in the police?" Bou-san looked to their leader for input.

Naru shook his head in dissent. "That won't be necessary." Naru eyed the body thoughtfully while the Monk's eyes widened.

"Why not, it is a murder?" Bou-san asked confused. Naru eyed him with annoyance.

"Are you going to explain that a ghost committed murder? Besides we do not need the media attention; that could place innocent people in danger." Naru glanced at Lin. "Lin, you and I will go and wake Tamoe-san, we need to notify him. Brown-san and Takigawa-san, you two return to the base."

**---------**

He stared at the shrine with a smile. Another gift, even if this one wasn't his own_. Now I will ascend to the next level. _He waited for the voices to confirm what he was thinking. The silence grew thick and suffocating as he became impatient. _I have given them five sacrifices since they started promising me. _

He stared at the five gifts cut from each of his victims. Each little strip of hair, gathered at the end with gold thread, held special memories for him, minus the newest one. _Who would have thought the cook was a pervert?_ His slave had come to him with the offering, thinking he would release her for the gift.

His smile grew at remembering his slave's despair. He had promised her that once they had the young, all-seeing one, he would release her. The spirit had shared her name. _Taniyama Mai—a pretty name for one who must die._

**---------**

**DAY 4**

Mai, Ayako, and Masako, all wandered into the base together. They found Naru and Lin having a quiet discussion, while John and Bou-san were sleeping. Mai smiled at the Monk and Priest slumped against the wall, their heads back snoring. Ayako walked forward and smacked them both on the forehead.

"We don't want to hear you two snoring so early in the morning. It's revolting at any time, but early in the morning is the most revolting." She gave them a sweet smile and turned away.

"There's been a murder." Naru eyed everyone with serious intent. A gasp slipped passed Mai's lips. "The cook was brutally murdered last night." Naru shot the Miko an annoyed look before continuing. "If you had been up with us, then you too would be snoring now."

Ayako flushed a funny color and the Monk looked shocked. _Naru sticking up for me, nah I must have missed something._ He grinned at Ayako unrepentantly, milking the moment for all its worth.

"Now if you two can stop flirting, we need to solve this case before anyone else is hurt." Naru eyed the two severely and waited until they both nodded, before he continued.

After a short time, Mai found she needed a break. The speculative gleam from the Monk and Miko were driving her crazy, and Masako's jealous glances did not help matters. Bou-san and Ayako teased her every chance they got. Because of her reticence to speak of the time spent with Naru, it made their curiosity stronger. When they took a break from discussing everything, she slipped from the room.

-------

Mai walked into the lobby and threw herself on the couch. _Silence…._ She let out a sigh of relief. The quiet of the lobby was soothing to her jangled nerves. She closed her eyes for a moment, just relishing the solitude. Soft footsteps caught her attention. Mai opened her eyes to see who approached. She was surprised to see Tamoe-san's wife standing there.

"Taniyama-san," She gave the young girl a shy smile before she continued. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" Mai remembered Naru asking her and Masako to interview the wife. _It can't hurt, she is very shy and quiet after all. Naru better appreciate this._

Mai nodded, "I'd like that, Tamoe-san." She stood from the couch and waited for the quiet woman.

"Please, Tamoe-san sounds like my husband, you may call me Yumi-san." The Lady gave her a soft smile and Mai found herself smiling back. Yumi-san turned towards the right, away from the dining room and led Mai towards their private residence. Mai followed Yumi, her curiosity keen. Yumi led her into their front room. A low table sat in the center of the room.

"If you will have a seat, I will be right back with tea." She smiled, waving the young girl forward. Mai moved to the table and knelt, while taking in the room. It was average in size and decorated tastefully. Mai waited rather impatiently trying to think of a way to question the wife, without being too obvious. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She thought about the way Bou-san had interviewed the cook, and that gave her inspiration.

Yumi returned with two cups of tea and the teapot on the tray. She set the tray on the table and knelt to the right of Mai.

"Here you go, it's the best tea you'll have." Yumi gave Mai a conspiratorial smile as she handed her a steaming cup. "I have to have the best tea." She watched as Mai blew on the hot brew, and then sipped at it. _That's a good girl, drink it all up._

Mai sighed with pleasure. "It really is good tea." She took another drink, enjoying the soothing warmth. She felt herself begin to relax and smiled.

"Yumi-san, do you like it here?" Mai asked the question idly, as an opening. She watched for Yumi's reaction. The older woman gave her a soft smile.

"Well it is rather peaceful." Yumi chewed on her lip for a moment thoughtfully. "I like that it is secluded and away from crowds." She sipped at her tea watching the younger girl.

Mai smiled back before taking another long swallow of the tea. "This tea is fabulous. I hope you don't mind if I ask where you find it." Mai shot her a curious look tinged with shy embarrassment. Yumi waved it off.

"Not at all, it comes from a specialty store in Tokyo, it is a special brew." She smiled at Mai. "Would you like me to refill your cup?" Yumi asked the question idly, trying to be polite. When Mai nodded, Yumi hid her good humor.

She picked up the teapot and refilled Mai's cup with a smile. "So Taniyama-san, have you visited our hot spring yet?" Yumi used idle chatter to distract the young girl.

Mai nodded. "It's very pretty, if a bit odd."

Yumi's eyes widened with surprise. "How so?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" Mai pondered how much to reveal, not wanting to endanger their case. "I'm not sure just a feeling I get." She sighed, realizing how tired she felt. Her sigh slipped into a yawn. "I'm so sorry I'm just a bit tired."

Yumi shook her head. "Think nothing of it, I completely understand." She watched as the young girl began to tire. Mai felt herself relaxing even more, and a strange peaceful feeling overwhelmed her. Her eyes began to get heavy, and she could do nothing to prevent it. She felt limp like a rag doll and found her body wouldn't obey her. She slumped toward the table and soft hands caught her head before she smacked the table.

"Naru…." Mai whispered his name in alarm, but it came out slurred. Alarm bells rang in her head, but it was already too late. The room began to blur as a pillow slipped under her head. She heard Yumi's voice as if from far off. "It's okay…just nap…it'll do you a world of good." Soft fingers feathered over her face as the blackness called to her.

---------

As soon as Mai left the room, a knock sounded on the base door. "Come in," Naru called out annoyed. The door opened and Tamoe Ishihiro entered the room. He smiled at the group.

"I came to say thank you." The whole group stared at him in shock. He paid no attention to their behavior and continued. "You solved the case. Let me tell you, are we ever relieved." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I hesitated to say anything before, but that cook always bothered me. There was something strange about him." He smiled with relief mixed with something else. "What is your fee? If you will submit it to me, I'll be happy to arrange payment." Tamoe-san clasped his hands and waited.

Naru eyed the man with a cool stare. "What makes you think the case has been solved?" He asked with disdain.

Tamoe-san started. "Sei's murder of course, if the spirits did that kind of damage to him they must have felt he deserved it. Therefore, he had to have been responsible for the disappearances." He gave them a bland look before asking again. "So what is your fee for solving my mystery?"

Naru waved him off. "We will get back to you on that." He left off puzzled by the owner's sudden behavior. Tamoe gave everyone a respectful bow and then left them to whatever they were doing.

"He seemed thrilled that the case has been solved." Bou-san spoke lamely to the room at large. Naru shot him an annoyed look, remaining silent.

Lin thought about the situation, and Ishihiro's words. "Naru is it possible that Tamoe-san is correct? If Taniyama-san is correct, the bound spirit is here because of a curse. Could the cook have been Arahitogami?" Lin glanced at Naru to gauge his reaction. Naru pondered Lin's words. _Something doesn't feel right…what are we missing?_ Silence permeated the room as they all pondered Lin's question.

After another half an hour of discussion, they were no closer to answers. Ayako sat quietly listening, until Lin went silent and then she spoke.

"Mai-chan has not returned, I'll go check our room to see if she fell asleep." She left the base and hurried to their door. She opened it, expecting to see Mai asleep on her futon. _She's not here? _She raced back to their base, and hurried into the room. Everyone glanced up in surprise.

"We have a problem Mai-chan has vanished again." Ayako glanced around to see the worried faces matching her own.

"I knew that was too easy." Naru spoke from his chair, eyeing the whole group with renewed determination.

----------

Mai awoke long enough to be force fed more tea. The dizzying affects of the drug in the tea left her weak and woozy. With her mouth dry, Mai was grateful for more tea despite the fact that she knew it held more of the drug. She could taste the bitterness and in moments, the darkness called again.

---------

Lin was taking a report from Bou-san and Ayako. Everyone had returned from searching for Mai. He held up a hand, and then ignored them completely for a moment. Something was niggling in his mind. He could feel that last piece of the puzzle slipping into place. He closed his eyes trying to focus on the missing link.

Bou-san and Ayako watched as Lin paused in thought. Within moments, his eyes popped open and he moved to the laptop, ignoring them both. He searched out the local Lake Ashinoko paper, and found the archives. Lin entered the name into the box and pressed enter.

The page loaded immediately and the date was sixteen years back. The headline caught his attention. Lin scanned the contents and felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh.

_**Tamoe Machiko, 14, murdered at local Onsen, no suspect found!**_

_**This morning a young girl was brutally raped and murdered. So far, no clues have been uncovered as to the assailant's identity. The young girl was visiting a local Onsen, while on vacation with her family. **_

"_**Obviously the family is devastated by this tragedy. There have been no breaks in this case, but I guarantee the public's safety. This was a random killing." Takamari Haru, the local police chief said at a news conference earlier this morning. **_

_**A detective spoke about the case, with the condition of anonymity. "The assailant in this case is seriously disturbed. The placement and condition of the body lead detectives to believe that this may have been some sort of ritualistic killing."**_

_**More information will be available as the case progresses. Police advise that if you see anything of a suspicious nature please contact the Lake Ashinoko Police. **_

"Naru," Lin's voice held a frightened note, gaining everyone's attention. Bou-san glanced at the computer screen to see what had caught the Chinese man's attention. Bou-san's eyes widened with horror as he read over Lin's shoulder. Naru hurried over, hearing the tone of Lin's voice, John following on his heels. Naru and John crowded in to see the screen.

Ayako saw the look on Bou-san's face and without thought picked up his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. The Monk gave her a surprised look and then flashed a small smile in her direction. Ayako leaned forward to read whatever had shocked everyone. Her eyes scanned over the screen, and she sucked in a sharp breath at the words there.

Lin whistled for his Shiki calling them to attention. They arrived quickly, aroused from their slumbering state. He ordered the center one to check out the Tamoe's residence, and keep an eye out for any clues. Naru watched intently, having an idea of what his associate was doing. Everyone remained silent for the moment, waiting.

"What is it?" Masako asked, alerted by their reactions. She waited for someone to speak.

"Tamoe-san is our Arahitogami." Takigawa gave her a serious look before continuing. "It would seem Mai knew more than she realized." He left off there, knowing by her look she understood.

"So, how do we confront a human god?" Ayako asked everyone, having no experience with such a rare deity. Takigawa shrugged not having any more experience than she did.

John gave her a weak smile along with his shrug.

"That depends on many things." Lin spoke, mysterious as usual. He appeared outwardly calm as did everyone, but tension was thick in the room. It clogged their throats, making them want to jump into action. Instead, they all sat quietly, waiting for Lin to guide them.

Bou-san drummed his fingers on his knee, while Masako smoothed a wrinkle out of her kimono.

John fingered his rosary, sending silent prayers to his god. Ayako ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it. Naru, the only one truly still, sat pondering. He watched everyone with an impatient gaze, going over everything they knew so far. _I have seen no proof of Arahitogami so far. _He thought about what that meant.

_Could Tamoe-san not be Arahitogami? What if the curse working, led him to believe he was? _Naru's eyes widened a fraction.

"Lin, Tamoe-san is not Arahitogami." Naru spoke the words with a certainty that shocked everyone. Lin's eyes jumped to Naru.

"Explain." He waited for the younger man to speak.

"The curse worked because of the pent-up emotion behind it, and led him to believe he was Arahitogami." Naru glanced around to see burgeoning hope on the faces around him.

Lin's shiki chose that moment to return. It balanced a sheet of paper, but that was not what caught everyone's attention. The paper held five tiny bundles of hair tied with gold thread. Bou-san's eyes widened.

"He's been saving them, but for what purpose?" His eyes jumped to Naru and Lin for information.

"Serial killers always keep some sort of trophy. In his own mind these probably represent his sacrifice to his own god-hood." Naru kept his face passive even as his heart sped up with worry.

"Brown-san, I need you ready for an exorcism." Naru was watching Lin as he spoke.

"We have to hurry." Lin sent the other four Shiki with his center one to protect Mai, and distract Tamoe-san. Everyone hurried through preparations for the confrontation.

-------

Tamoe-san entered the room where his latest plaything waited. He smiled because his slave had done such a good job with preparations. _Taniyama really is a pretty person, and that will make things that much more fun. _He walked to the cabinet and began pulling out all of his special equipment. The knives came first, and then the multitude of torture devices. He placed each item on the rolling cart he used.

He was just reaching for the wax candle, when something caught his attention. He turned toward the girl on the bed, and his eyes widened. Five faint purple orbs floated around her. He blinked and they were gone. _What was that? _He waited a moment to see if the lights returned.

Nothing happened. _I must have imagined it…_. He grabbed the candle, setting it on the cart with all of the other items. He continued pulling out things he might like to use.

Lin's five shiki circled around Mai. They were in the order of rank. Center led the spin with West next, South following, and East, North closed the circle. They spoke each in turn, trying to decide what to do. Center, being the leader, led the conversation.

_You heard Lin-sama, we have to protect Taniyama-san, and distract that man. _

West being the comedian of the group could not resist. _I say we scare the crap out of him._

_Let's just kill him. _East, being the most somber of the group, added. He looked at North and South for a vote of agreement. They remained quiet for a moment, pondering the situation. North finally spoke

_I like West's idea let's do it._

_Nah East is right we should just kill this sickness. _South being polar opposite of North liked to disagree with North at every opportunity he could. Since the vote was a split, the four looked to Center for the final decision.

_Lin-sama didn't give us the order to kill. We will use West's idea. _East and South both groaned at the decision, but knew Center was their leader. They slowed their circling and turned to face their opponent.

Tamoe-san approached the girl with reverence, pulling the loaded cart behind him. She was still under the effect of the drug his slave had fed her. He paused within feet of his victim, just taking in the sight. Something caught his attention.

Again, he saw five purple orbs, floating around the girl. _What is that? _His heart rate sped up, at seeing some thing he could not comprehend. He watched as they began swirling in a giant arc. The farthest one moved to the top and each orb joined in the circle. They began circling vertically, and looked like a glowing Ferris wheel.

Tamoe-san sucked in a breath, dizzy from watching their show. His eyes caught up with his mind, he looked away. Distracted from his intentions, he was not aware of the door opening behind him, until his slave spoke.

"Master, please release me, I have done great things for you." The voice of his sister emitting from his wife's mouth brought a smile to his face. _All these years, and the dumb bitch hasn't caught on._

"I don't think so." He spoke ruthlessly, and turned back around. The door opening a second time had him turning back around in surprise.

"Stop…." Lin spoke with a coldness that surprised everyone. Tamoe-san's eyes widened fearfully, nobody was supposed to know. He scrabbled for one of the knives on his cart. At the same time, Lin whistled, ordering his Shiki to attack, and then cast a hasty binding spell.

The center spirit moved forward, forming a soft purple haze. It began whirling just enough to bewitch. Tamoe stood rooted to the spot, transfixed by the spiraling orb. His eyes grew glassy as the Shiki continued. Lin closed his eyes and cast another spell. He whistled again, and west moved forward to help center out.

West understood exactly what his master wanted, and remained invisible as it approached Tamoe. It picked up Tamoe's hand, which still held the knife, and forced him to thrust it into his own heart. Tamoe gurgled for a moment, and then keeled over backwards. A greenish-blue aura surrounded Tamoe-san's wife. "Finally," Machiko's spirit whispered, and then faded upwards into the light. Yumi collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Masako rushed forward to check on the woman. John and Ayako hurried to her side. The three lifted the fallen woman, and carried her from the room.

-----------

Mai blinked her eyes open to find Bou-san, Naru and Lin hovering over her.

"Is it over?" Her voice was no more than a rough whisper. The three men untied her. She could feel the effects of the drugged tea, as the room spun crazily around her.

"I don't feel so good." She rolled over just in time to lose the contents of her stomach. Her face turned beet red when she realized just whose shoes she had the misfortune to cover in the mess.

"You really need to learn to flirt properly." Naru's arrogant voice from above mortified her. She fell limply against the pillow letting her hair hide her eyes. Thankfully, two sets of footsteps exited the room. She felt a damp washrag pushed into her hands, so she swiped it across her mouth.

"Are you ready to try and stand?" Lin's voice spoke near her ear in a quiet tone. She cracked her eyes open, and glanced at him in embarrassment. Sympathy warmed his usual hard blue eyes. She nodded in reply, and sat up. The room spun a bit and then settled back down.

She stood slowly on wobbly legs, and Lin loaned her his arm for support. They made their way out of the room and back to the base. By the time they arrived, Ayako sat with a sobbing Yumi, still trying to calm her down. Yumi was upset to learn of the horrors of her husband, and that she herself had been a party to some of it….

-----------


	6. Epilogue I've been kissed by a rose

Here it is as promised, the Epilogue for In the Heat of the Moment. I have to take a moment and thank all my lovely reviewers. I know I had a few worriers' and this Epilogue is just for you! You know who you are….

I have really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I am saddened by the end, but excited to start something new. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer Applies…..

* * *

In the Heat of the Moment

Epilogue – I've been kissed by a rose

Naru phoned the local Ashinoko Police, and within an hour, the place was swarming with people. While waiting for the police to arrive, they discussed the official story. It was a unanimous decision to keep Tamoe Yumi out of the story. She had after all been possessed, and had no idea of what her husband had been doing. After hours of reports and paper work while packing, they finally started home.

-----------

The whole group gathered in the S.P.R. office. They had only gotten back the night before when Lin, to everyone's surprise, had called each person, demanding his or her presence. He stood before the group with a serious air about him. The room was dark with the curtains drawn, and everyone sat wondering what he was doing. Even Naru looked a bit puzzled by his associate's behavior.

"Now as to why I have called you all here, if you will bear with me for a few minutes, I think you will understand." Lin glanced around the few people he could actually stand and withheld a smile. _This should prove interesting…._ He walked to the machine and flipped a switch. A benign blue light began flashing in the dark room.

"I want you to focus on the light." Breath please, with the light." He watched everyone. "Slowly, relax…" He kept his tone modulated and continued. "You feel sleepy, you can hear yourself breathing. Please count your breaths in your head." He waited for the group to reach the fully relaxed stage. He had only to wait another moment, before everyone slumped over.

He took a deep breath and began. "I am lifting the veil that your subconscious mind has placed over your memories near the hot spring." He glanced at everyone and then continued. "You will clearly remember all of your actions." He turned the blinking light off and moved to the wall, flipping on the lights. Everyone blinked, slowly waking up.

----------

Mai sat stunned by her own revelations. _I kissed Lin. _With dawning horror, she thought about the situation. Lin interrupted her thoughts.

"Taniyama-san, there are some details I need to clarify." He arrogantly left her no options, turning and heading for his office. She stood slowly and followed him. She glanced around to see that no one else was paying attention. She walked to his office, and entered behind him. He moved steadily around her to close the door.

She stood awkwardly, and could feel her cheeks heating up. She raised her eyes only to find Lin watching her.

"I…We…I mean…." Mai could not find the words to continue, and dropped her gaze to the carpet.

"Think nothing of it." Lin's words brought her head up. She stared at him in surprise.

"It was after all just the hot spring." He waved off her question before continuing. "If I hadn't sent my shiki to protect Brown-san and Hara-san, it never would have happened." His words were matter-of-fact and his tone casual, but Mai noticed something else in his eyes. Regret and some other un-named emotion that she couldn't place. She watched him closely until he blinked and the look was gone. _Did I really just see that? _She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for clarifying that." She turned and opened his door, slipping out to find the other object of her thoughts. When the door closed, Lin sat heavily in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. _Naru, you may never know how much you owe me…but you really owe me a big one._

---------

When Mai returned to the main room, it was to find Masako and John speaking quietly. She noted that Masako looked a bit distressed, but John seemed to be reassuring her. Bou-san sat next to Ayako on the couch and they were laughing together. She realized they seemed to be fighting a lot less. _What is going on? _Her eyes kept roaming in search of one particular person. She spotted him slipping out the door.

_He's leaving? _Her heart plummeted clear down to her stomach. _Therefore, our kiss meant nothing… _She fought the tears burning at the back of her eyes, and wandered to her desk. _There is plenty of paperwork to catch up on. _She grabbed a stack of papers and marched to the filing cabinets. Lin chose that moment to reappear. He walked out from his office and glanced around the room.

"Hey where's Naru?" He asked the room at large. Everybody fell silent and looked towards Mai.

"He left." Her words spoken so simply, without any feeling, alerted Lin to her distress. He shrugged indifferently and slipped back into his office, keeping his mask in place until his door closed.

Mai turned back around and began filing once more. She used the monotony to keep her mind from wandering to painful questions. She ignored the curious looks thrown her way, pretending not to see everyone trying to get her attention.

----------

Mai put the last file in its place and let out a sigh. She turned around to find Takigawa regarding her with affection. He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Mai-chan, Ayako wants you to come to lunch with us, our treat." He leaned closer and whispered for her ears only. "Please…she wants to cheer you up." Mai glanced up at him with surprise. He nodded with a soft smile. A small smile of gratitude graced Mai's face as she nodded in agreement.

Bou-san and Ayako took Mai to lunch at their favorite Ramen. There was no talk of the case, the hot spring or Naru. Mai sighed in relief as they made their way back to the office. By the time they arrived, John and Masako had left. She wandered to her desk and sat wondering what to do next, until something caught her eye.

On her desk lie a perfect peach rose. A small card leaned against it. Mai's eyes widened with surprise. Her hand trembled as she reached for the card. She opened the envelope and slid the card out. It simply read.

I cherish every moment.

There was no name signed, but she would know that writing anywhere. Her head lifted to stare at the room at large. Bou-san and Ayako had already left, Lin's door remained closed, but Naru's office door was open. She could see him clearly reading papers, until his gaze lifted to meet hers.

He wore his usual arrogant smirk, but his eyes held surprising warmth. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by the outer door opening. Madoka and Yasuhara entered together, chatting. Their eyes widened to see Mai sitting at her desk wearing a silly smile.

FIN


End file.
